Quando piangono le stelle
by Chez Francine
Summary: Trema di Yggdrasill/ il frassino eretto/ geme l'antico albero/ lo jǫtunn è libero./ Tutti temono sulla strada degli inferi/ che la stirpe di Surtr li inghiotta. (LJÓÐA EDDA - VǪLUSPÁ, La Profezia della Veggente, v 47)
1. 1

**1.**

_Piove. __  
__Ma non _piove_ e basta, due gocce così, tanto per rovinarti la passeggiata. Piove. Che Dio la manda giù. Uno scroscio rabbioso e improvviso e sfrenato. Come lo sfogo di una persona pacifica ad anni di angherie.__  
__Piove. Con raffiche di vento che ti schiaffeggiano il viso. Inzuppandoti, come fossi un biscotto al burro, di quelli che si gustano con il tè delle cinque. Facendoti aderire i vestiti addosso, insinuandosi nello scollo della camicia e delle scarpe, ricordandoti di parti del tuo corpo che dai per assodate. O che ritieni al riparo - _in salvo_ \- dallo scroscio furioso che ti ha sorpreso mentre, fidandoti del tiepido sole di Aprile, hai deciso di fare una passeggiata per le strade del quartiere vicino. _

_«Non possiamo restarcene qui.» Seiya si stringe nella giacca ormai zuppa in un tentativo disperato di smetterla di gocciolare sul pavimento del negozio di dischi che è apparso come un miraggio all'orizzonte. «È mezzora che stiamo fermi come stoccafissi senza comprare nulla.»__  
__«Tu cosa proponi?», gli chiede Shun, i capelli incollati alla fronte. «Casa tua è lontana!»__  
__«Quante storie per un po' d'acqua!», e lo sguardo di Hyoga è di quelli che congela all'istante. «C'è un nuovo locale più avanti, aspetteremo lì che spiova.»__  
__«D'accordo. Ma paghi tu. Se ce ne fossimo andati quando l'ho suggerito io, adesso non…»__  
__Seiya sbuffa e sfreccia via, sotto l'acqua, pur di non sorbirsi l'ennesima ramanzina. Shun scuote la testa, alza il cappuccio della felpa e lo segue. Hyoga chiude la fila._

_È un'atmosfera calda e rilassante quella che li accoglie qualche metro più in là – un isolato appena, quanto basta per inzupparsi ancora un po'. Il locale profuma di tè e legno di cedro. Li accoglie una cameriera, un grembiule immacolato su una divisa verde acqua, dalla gonna stretta in vita. Indica loro un tavolo davanti ad una grande finestra che si affaccia sulla strada, l'acqua che scroscia sui vetri senza posa._  
_C'è una calda luce arancione, riflettuta e amplificata dai grandi specchi anticati sulle pareti che, insieme all'arredamento di legno, contribuiscono a ricordare un bistrot parigino. O l'idea platonica di un bistrot. Dietro al bancone, il barista sta lucidando i bicchieri con un panno per poi sistemarli a testa all'ingiù in una rastrelliera. Mazzi di basilico ed origano essiccato pendono alle spalle dell'uomo seduto alla cassa, che sfoglia distratto una rivista di motori._

_«Bel posto», commenta sottovoce Shun, quasi intimorito dall'ambiente elegante.__  
__«Già... Forse un po' troppo caro per le nostre... cioè le_ tue _tasche, vero Seiya?»__  
__Seiya ignora Hyoga e la sua ironia e arraffa uno dei menù che aspettavano sul tavolo. Impallidendo.__  
__«Ma che... ?»__  
__Poi mostra il menù agli altri due: è scritto in una lingua straniera.__  
__«Francese», sentenzia Hyoga dopo un'occhiata veloce e l'umore di Seiya vira verso il pessimismo cupo. Si guardano attorno per capire il tenore economico degli altri avventori, accorgendosi di essere gli unici clienti._

_Strano. Saranno le sei e il fortunale è stato troppo improvviso e inaspettato perché la gente abbia deciso di non uscire per tutto il pomeriggio. _  
_«È ancora presto», dice Shun.__  
__«O è_ troppo_ presto e hanno aperto da poco», ribatte Hyoga, mentre una cameriera vestita di giallo dalla testa ai piedi appare dal nulla con un blocco ed una matita tra le mani. Gialli.__  
__«I signori desiderano?»__  
__«Un menù in giapponese, tanto per cominciare...»__  
__La ragazza fissa Seiya con aria perplessa. «Non ne abbiamo. Tutti i menù del _Divertissement_ sono in francese.»__  
__«E se io non lo parlassi, il francese?»__  
__«_Monsieur_, è un vezzo del nostro locale», spiega lei con l'aria di chi pensa_ non è un problema che mi riguardi, bello_.__  
__«E io come faccio a capire che c'è scritto sopra? Che cosa è questa roba, queste..._ escargòt a la_...?»__  
__«_Escargot à la provençal_», sentenzia lei.«Lumache stufate in guazzetto. Erbe di Provenza, sugo, aglio e peperoncino. Ma oggi non le abbiamo,_ dommage_...», aggiunge serafica mentre la faccia di Seiya passa dal rosso indignazione al giallo _sto per vomitare_. «Comunque, per mangiare dovrete attendere mezzora, il tempo che apra la cucina...»__  
__«Può portarci tre caffè?»__  
__Lei inarca un sopracciglio, che a Hyoga ricorda quell'abitudine che Camus sfoggiava quando non capiva cosa stessero facendo i suoi allievi – ossia tutti i giorni – e domanda:«Come? Tostatura semplice o doppia? Corretti? Con la panna? Lunghi? Espressi?»._

_I tre si scambiano uno sguardo disperato. Lei elimina una piega inesistente dalla gonna a ruota e si sistema il grembiule candido.__  
__«Tre caffè normali», le risponde Seiya, con il tono di chi non sa se ha scelto il pacco a sorpresa giusto.__  
__«Espressi o lunghi? Al vetro o in tazza grande?»__  
__«Senta...», ruggisce Seiya prima che Hyoga concluda quello stillicidio rispondendole: «Tre espressi in tazza grande, per favore.».__  
__«Arrivano!», dice lei – anche se quelle parole risuonano più come un_ _"alla buon'ora!" – e si allontana in una nuvola di essenza alla vaniglia scribacchiando qualcosa sul notes giallo._  
_Seiya tamburella nervosamente l'indice destro sul legno di cedro del tavolo, l'umore che ha raggiunto i dintorni del pessimismo sfrenato, fino a quando la cameriera gialla non posa davanti a loro le tazze di porcellana bianca con il caffè._

_Squisito.__  
__Un attimo di pace, una bolla ovattata dove rifugiarsi, lontano dalla pioggia che scroscia, dai vestiti bagnati e dalle lumache in guazzetto.__  
__La magia, in una tazza di porcellana bianca._

_«Visti i prezzi, e la cucina, se rimediassimo una cena a casa mia?»__  
__Shun e Hyoga si guardano dubbiosi.__  
__«Ho dei surgelati, in frigorifero.»__  
__«Allora si può fare», dice Shun e Hyoga torna a godersi il suo caffè._  
_Escono dopo una buona mezz'ora, quando il cielo è pulito e l'aria frizzante. Si vedono meglio anche le costellazioni; quelle estive iniziano a salire verso lo zenit e il Cigno declina a sud.__  
__«Ha rinfrescato, eh?», dice Shun stringendosi nella felpa ancora umida.__  
__«Possiamo fare una corsa fino a casa per scaldarci.»_  
_«Per me non fa poi così tanto freddo...»__  
__«Hyoga, sei veramente degno del nome che porti!», gli risponde Seiya avviandosi._

«Hyoga? Ehi, Hyoga? Ci sei? Terra chiama Principe Azzurro... Principe Azzurro ci ricevi?»

La voce di Seiya lo strappò ai ricordi e lo riportò al caldo di metà Luglio.  
La luce del tramonto andava spegnendosi sulla sabbia tiepida, gli scogli artificiali e le barche addormentate. I pochi gabbiani si attardavano volando in cerchio sull'acqua scura prima di tornare al nido per la notte.  
Il caldo torrido del giorno si era mutato nell'afa che avrebbe accompagnato un'altra notte di mezz'estate. Il ventilatore oscillava la testa metallica da sinistra a destra al ritmo costante del ronzio del motore stanco, mentre la campanella appesa alla finestra tintinnava seguendo lo spostamento dell'aria.  
Un'automobile sfrecciò lungo la strada deserta, invadendo la sera con musica pompata a tutto volume prima di svoltare verso Omori, in direzione dell'insegna rossa che lampeggiava a sud. Forse l'automobile era diretta al _Divertissement_.

_Beati loro. _«Dicevi, scusa? Ero sovrappensiero...»  
«Ce ne siamo accorti... Ce la fai a non pensare alle gonnelle per un momento? Stavamo parlando della proposta di Saori.»  
«Quello che corre dietro alle gonnelle sei tu, Seiya, non io...»  
«Io?!»  
«…che cosa volete che le risponda?», proseguì Hyoga, imperterrito. «Picche.»  
«Picche?», chiese Shun, seduto sul pavimento.  
«Significa che le dirò di no. Mi sembra superfluo aggiungere altro.» Pausa. «Voi che intenzioni avete?»  
«Di rispondere come te, Hyoga», intervenne Shiryu dalla poltrona, i lunghissimi capelli corvini legati in una coda dietro la schiena. «Anche se non credo che concorderemo tutti su questo punto.»  
«Alludi a Jabu, vero?», gli domandò Shun.  
«Esatto», rispose l'altro accavallando le gambe.  
«Perché dite questo? Insomma, anche Jabu...»  
«_Soprattutto_ Jabu, Seiya. Soprattutto. Lo sai anche tu che se solo Saori glielo chiedesse, andrebbe a prendere la Luna e gliel'incarterebbe con un bel fiocco.»_ Perché, vuoi farmi credere che tu non faresti lo stesso, per lei, Shiryu?, _pensò Seiya fissandolo. «Jabu accetterà. Sicuro come il sole sorge ad Est.»  
«È quello che pensa anche Ikki», commentò Shun osservando un punto davanti a sé.  
«In base a che?», gli chiese Seiya, le mani ai fianchi e l'aria perplessa.  
«_Galoppa, cavallino_!», disse Hyoga dal davanzale. «Hai dimenticato? Ti sembra che non l'accontenterebbe anche adesso?»  
«Ma è passata una vita da allora!», rispose Seiya allargando le braccia. «Non è vero, Shiryu? »  
«La penso come Hyoga. Jabu accetterà, così come Ban. Lo conosco poco, ma ho visto i suoi occhi brillare man mano che Saori andava avanti.»  
«No! Non ci posso credere! Ma…»  
«Scusa, ma a te che importa?»

Seiya si voltò verso la finestra: Hyoga guardava la chiazza nera all'orizzonte, dov'era il mare.  
«Prego? Non ho capito…»  
Hyoga sospirò e ricambiò lo sguardo di Seiya. «No, _io_ non ho capito, Seiya. Non ho capito perché ti scaldi tanto. Che t'importa delle loro decisioni? Riguardano te? No. Riguardano solo ed unicamente loro. Saori ci ha pregato di pensare come singole persone, e non come gruppo.»  
«Ma noi _siamo_ un gruppo!», protestò Seiya, che quella sera doveva essere in vena di polemiche.  
«Formato prima di tutto da delle singole persone. Io ho fatto la mia scelta e tu la tua, e credo valga lo stesso per gli altri. La cosa realmente importante è che la decisione del singolo non sia imposta a tutti noi.»  
Seiya fece per ribattere quando Hyoga indurì lo sguardo, mentre Shun e Shiryu drizzarono le antenne per intervenire in caso quei due fossero giunti alle mani. Seiya vide nell'azzurro ghiaccio dell'altro che non era il caso di proseguire oltre.  
«È una discussione che non ha senso. Jabu accetterà, se non altro per avere una rivincita nella vita», concluse Hyoga tornando a guardare fuori. «E se non mi credi, basterà aspettare il compleanno di Saori.»

Seiya rimase a bocca aperta.  
«Rivincita?», disse.  
«Jabu si è sempre sentito inferiore a noi… Per non esserci stato, quando ce n'era bisogno. Non erano ancora pronti per Atene e Saori li mandò ad addestrarsi ancora dai loro maestri, ricordi?» Shiryu si passò una mano tra i capelli. «E Jabu questo non l'ha mai sopportato. E tu lo sai…»  
«Ma io…»  
«Nessuno di noi ha mai trattato Jabu come se fosse inferiore a noi, Seiya. È una sua convinzione, non la realtà», gli disse Shun.  
Tuttavia, Seiya si chiese se non avesse fatto qualcosa per confermare le paranoie – il senso d'inadeguatezza – di Jabu. Che non andassero d'amore e d'accordo non era certo un mistero: Seiya trovava il Saint dell'Unicorno insicuro quando non era il caso di esserlo e troppo sicuro delle proprie capacità quando invece la prudenza avrebbe dovuto prevalere sull'orgoglio. Ed era un tipo fin troppo suscettibile per i suoi gusti.  
_Davvero non l'ho mai trattato da inferiore?_, si chiedeva, fissando il pavimento tra i propri piedi.  
La stanza piombò in un silenzio irreale, rotto dal monotono ronzio del ventilatore e dal suono della risacca che proveniva dalla finestra. Restarono così, persi ognuno nei propri pensieri, finché Shiryu non decise di risollevare le sorti della serata.  
«Hanno aperto un nuovo _take-away_, all'angolo. Pizza per cena?»

**Note:**

Omori è un quartiere di Ōta, uno dei distretti di Tokyo, dove ha sede, tra le altre, la Toho University.

Hyoga si scrive con gli ideogrammi di 'roccia' e 'ghiaccio'

_Lettera aperta a te, Amico Lettore.__  
__Evito di darti un nome, anche perché se lo facessi sarebbe ridicolo e tu potresti offenderti, Ermenegildo._

_Questa che stai leggendo è la versione definitiva della mia primissima incursione nel fandom di Saint Seiya. La storia originale s'intitola "Il rimpianto di una stella cadente", e la puoi trovare __qui__. La lascio on-line, e perché le sono affezionata, e per una sorta di precauzione. Mi piace avere un punto di partenza, e penso piaccia un po' a tutti, no?__  
__Questa, però, è la versione definitiva, perché il mio stile s'è evoluto (non che ci volesse poi molto…) e quella storia, con tutte le sue ingenuità, è come un vecchio paio di scarpe sfondate (le mie sono quelle con la stella all'interno di un cerchio bianco, preferibilmente nere), comodissime da indossare, ma impresentabili altrove._

_La trama è cambiata: qualche giravolta l'ho eliminata, ho limato il limabile ed ho inserito dei tasselli in più, che all'epoca non avevo ben chiari in mente. Anche perché Saint Seiya, nell'anno di grazia 2000 era qualcosa di geologicamente definito.__  
__Lost Canvas? Next Dimension? Omega?__  
__Pura fantascienza. Si guardava alla trasposizione del capitolo Inferno come a qualcosa di irrealizzabile. Lettera morta._

_Sicché: se vuoi andarti a sbirciare quella storia, mentre mando avanti la versione 2.0, fai pure, Amico Lettore. E se vuoi farmi sapere cosa ne pensi, sentiti libero di. Pomodori a destra e carote a sinistra, grazie.__  
__Intanto accomodati dove più ti pare e goditi il viaggio.__  
__Perché lo _jotunn_ è sempre lo _jotunn_. Adesso come quindici__ anni fa._

_Acque pacate e dolci risate finché non ci rincontreremo._


	2. 2

**2.**

Hyoga aveva aperto gli occhi, ma il resto del suo corpo stava ancora avviluppato tra le calde braccia di Morfeo. Osservava il cielo – più chiaro ad Est, più fosco ad Ovest – mentre un refolo di aria frizzante gli solleticava la pelle. Non sarebbe durata. Hyoga aveva sentito quel formicolio serpeggiargli sul collo, come elettricità statica, e non si sarebbe fatto illusioni: avrebbe fatto molto, molto caldo.

_Ho dato buca a Shun_, pensò – _realizzò_ – osservando le fronde degli alberi brillare di un verde pieno e soddisfatto. Si voltò verso la radiosveglia. Il quadrante segnava le sette in punto, e a quell'ora chissà dov'era andato a cacciarsi Shun, in quale angolo dello sconfinato parco di Kido Manor si era avventurato durante la sua ora mattutina di corsa, e l'idea di raggiungerlo – _di andarlo a cercare_ – provocò in Hyoga una sensazione di fastidio.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, stiracchiò braccia e gambe e si diresse in bagno ciabattando. Si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua fredda, preparandosi alla giornata che l'avrebbe atteso. Quali erano gli impegni?  
_Nessuno_, si rispose, sciacquando via il sapone. _Nulla di che_.

_E se te ne tornassi in Siberia?_

Hyoga non seppe dire come nacque quel pensiero, ma nacque. Venne fuori dal brodo di idee e concetti che si affastellavano e ribollivano sul fondo della sua coscienza intorpidita e rimase lì, a galleggiare in superficie.

_Tornare a casa…_

Gli sembrò un pensiero assurdo, fino a quando lo sguardo non gli cadde sulla cicatrice che lo Scarlet Needle di Milo gli aveva lasciato per ricordo.

_Fai conto che tu ti sia preso delle… delle ferie? Ecco, sì. Un mese di ferie arretrate. Te le meriti, dopo tutto,_ questo leggeva nell'espressione del suo doppio.

Tornare in Siberia.  
L'idea lo solleticò non poco. La situazione era sotto controllo: Poseidone era stato nuovamente soggiogato a metà Marzo e da allora Julian Solo aveva perso ogni ricordo del suo reame sotto i Sette Mari e della sua natura divina. Saga era solo un cupo ricordo, come l'ombra di un incubo che si dirada al risveglio. Era passato meno di un anno dai giorni della Guerra Galattica, ma gli sembrò che ne fossero passati dieci.

All'improvviso avvertì le spalle farsi pesanti. Stanche. Sì, doveva tornare a casa, solo per un po'. Magari fino al compleanno di Saori. Un mese, anche qualcosa di meno. Giusto il tempo di staccare la spina.

«E ferie siano!», concesse al suo riflesso con aria soddisfatta. _Se avranno bisogno di me, sapranno dove venirmi a cercare_, si disse abbandonando sul lavabo l'asciugamano. Dopo tutto, Shiryu non era partito per Goro-Oh due settimane prima?

_Tornerà tra poco… e io sarò libero di starmene per i fatti miei per un po'_, pensò tra una flessione e l'altra sulla moquette davanti al letto. _E poi, in Siberia non è rimasto nessuno…_

Si fermò al centesimo piegamento, corse sotto la doccia e lasciò che l'acqua pensasse al resto. Avrebbe messo le sue cose nella sacca da viaggio. Un bagaglio leggero e l'Armatura, così da viaggiare con comodità. Poi sarebbe sceso a fare colazione, e più tardi avrebbe avvisato Saori della sua partenza. Era giovedì, e come ogni giovedì Saori avrebbe sellato il suo purosangue nero e si sarebbe persa in una di quelle galoppate che tanto preoccupavano Tatsumi. Non l'avrebbe incontrata prima delle dieci. Tanto valeva godersi la doccia.

A Shun piaceva correre di mattina presto, quando il sole creava un'intricata ragnatela di luce tra le fronde dei platani. Era quello il momento della giornata che preferiva, perché riusciva ad estraniarsi da tutto e tutti senza doversi preoccupare di stemperare il carattere di nessuno.

Correre assieme a Hyoga era come correre da soli. Il Cigno andava avanti – aveva il passo più veloce – e restava anche lui in silenzio, perso nei propri pensieri. Con Seiya, invece, era una chiacchiera continua, o, in alternativa, un'eterna competizione. «Vediamo chi è più veloce», oppure, «Chi arriva ultimo alla quercia abbattuta è un bradipo zoppo!», erano frasi che Seiya ripeteva con una frequenza quasi ossessiva.

Shiryu non amava correre,era parte dell'allenamento e poco più, mentre con Ikki si sentiva lui stesso in dovere di intavolare un discorso. Non era ancora riuscito a mitigare il senso di colpa causatogli dal fatto che il fratello avesse preso il suo posto. Si sentiva ancora responsabile per il peggiorare del suo carattere chiuso e scontroso, e cercava di coinvolgerlo in attività comuni. E poi, lui adorava Ikki.  
«Ikki è _speciale_!», erano le tre parole che Shun usava per descrivere il fratello maggiore agli altri. Oh, negli anni era riuscito ad articolare un pensiero più complesso del trittico soggetto- copula - predicato nominale, ma il succo era sempre quello.  
_Ikki è speciale._

Shun passò davanti a Kido Manor e osservò il sole. Era ancora presto. E sarebbe stato un delitto non godere di quell'aria fresca ancora un po'. Sorrise e partì per un altro giro di corsa. Avrebbe seguito il perimetro dell'edificio e poi svoltato a sinistra, per quel sentiero che andava infittendosi verso nord. Tatsumi ripeteva sempre che sarebbe stato il caso di diradare un poco gli alberi, per creare una passeggiata o qualcosa di simile. _Meglio godersi quel lato del parco fin tanto che c'è._

_Le porte si aprono scivolando silenziose sui cardini._  
È bastata qualche goccia d'olio_, pensa. Al Vecchio piaceva un certo gusto per il teatro. Linguaggio forbito – _pomposo_ – e gesti misurati, una ritualità di azioni quasi liturgiche. E il piacere infantile di sbalordire i propri ospiti, sia che fossero visitatori – delegati, ambasciatori, messi – sia che fossero i propri subordinati. _

_La prima volta che l'Ipocrita vi ha messo piede è rimasto a bocca aperta, perso ad osservare quel lungo corridoio che non finiva mai, ma poi – _alla sesta volta_ – ha capito il trucco. Il punto di fuga. La finestra alle spalle della scrivania del Sommo Sion – _del Vecchio_ – è posta in alto. E le librerie di pesante e scuro legno di noce, zeppe di libri e pergamene e altra carta stipata e rilegata, abbracciano le pareti ai due lati dello stretto corridoio fino al soffitto, creando, di fatto, un budello che mette in cornice la scrivania del Sacerdote, un mastodonte di legno grosso quanto un altare._

_All'Ipocrita piaceva osservare tutti quei libroni. Era curioso. Di leggerli. Di saperne di più su Athena e sul Santuario, perché l'Ipocrita era ipocrita, non era scemo. L'Ipocrita sapeva che al Sommo Sion piaceva centellinare le informazioni, lasciando il proprio auditorio con un'insoddisfatta curiosità che lo avrebbe portato a stargli accanto, ancora, pronto a cogliere altre preziose spiegazioni alle sue domande. E l'Ipocrita voleva sapere. _

_Perché erano rimasti in vita solo due dei precedenti Santi di Athena? _  
_Com'era possibile?_  
_Cos'era successo agli altri? _  
_Sarebbe accaduto anche a loro? _  
_E questa Athena, che tipo era? _

_Una povera fessa, se aveva deciso di reincarnarsi come una poppante ai piedi della sua stessa statua – sia mai che qualcuno possa confonderla con una neonata comune! – ma doveva aspettarsi altro? E se sì, cosa? _

_Perché se una cosa l'Ipocrita l'aveva imparata a furia di sentire il Vecchio cianciare era che gli dei sono parecchio permalosi. Suscettibili. Vendicativi. Non è razza con cui scherzare, quella che abita sulla cima dell'Olimpo. È gente da prendere sul serio. Specialmente se, come vuole fare lui, vuoi prenderla in giro. Ingannarla. E perché un inganno riesca bene, non devi forse conoscere a menadito la tua vittima?_

Certo che sì.

_Ecco perché lui, ogni mattina, apre le porte della Biblioteca che fu di Sion e controlla i volumi. La scusa ufficiale – che serve sempre, perché anche quando sei il Grande Sacerdote di Athena devi avere una spiegazione da dare all'imbecille di turno che ti domanda «Che fate, Santità?» e a cui tu non puoi rispondere per le rime – è comprendere perché le stelle si stiano allineando con così tanta lentezza. Lui l'ha scoperto per caso, afferrando gli ultimi mormorii insensati del Vecchio. Non parlava di vendette, non lanciava maledizioni su di lui, ma lo avvertiva. _

_«Le stelle… sono lente…», ha detto, prima di rendere l'anima e togliersi dai piedi, e lui, appena ha avuto un attimo di pace, si è immerso nella lettura di tutti quei libri, libretti e libroni. Scoprendo che la mania di Sion di far tenere dei diari ai Santi di Athena inviati in missione non è farina del suo sacco, ma di quello del suo predecessore. Sage, o una cosa simile. E ci sono buone probabilità che anche questo Sage abbia portato avanti un costume che risaliva a chissà quando. Ai vecchi piacciono le tradizioni, giusto?_

E benedette siano le tradizioni_, pensa. Sorridendo, mentre le dita afferrano un pesante tomo che risale a due, tre guerre sacre prima, o forse anche più. Perché in quel tomo lui ha scoperto qualcosa. La chiave del suo successo. Quella che gli permetterà di presentarsi davanti ad Ade con un potenza di fuoco amplificata._ Maggiorata_. E che forse gli consentirà di arrivare ad un accordo col dio dell'Oltretomba. _

Sempre ammesso che si svegli, ovvio._ Per quel che blaterava il Vecchio, il sigillo di Athena dura duecentocinquanta anni, o giù di lì. Lui ha tutto il tempo di trovare il modo di ottenere una proroga, ed è intenzionato ad ottenerla. Costi quel che costi. _  
Ma prima_, si dice, accomodandosi sull'ottomana di velluto rosso che troneggia accanto alla finestra dello studio del Sacerdote, _avrò bisogno di un'altra dozzina di pezzi da disporre sulla scacchiera.

Le dita correvano veloci sui tasti bianchi e neri. Sonata in La maggiore K. 331 di Mozart, meglio nota come _Marcia Turca_. L'ideale per una giornata estiva che prometteva di essere calda e assolata. La galoppata era durata troppo poco. Si era alzata all'alba ed era scesa a sellare personalmente il suo adorato César. «Stabilisci un legame profondo con il tuo cavallo», era stata la prima lezione che le aveva impartito il maestro d'equitazione che le aveva affiancato il nonno. César era stato il suo ultimo regalo.

Come le era apparso enorme quel puledrino tutto pelle e ossa dai grandi occhi neri e la coda sempre in movimento! Il nonno le aveva consigliato di portarsi delle zollette di zucchero per fare amicizia. Saori ricordava ancora come si fosse avvicinata al cavallo, tenendo l'abito del nonno stretto in una manina e le zollette ben visibili nell'altra. Anche César si era avvicinato, poi l'aveva annusata curioso e aveva preso lo zucchero con i denti. Saori aveva avuto un sussulto per la sorpresa e la strana sensazione: il muso del cavallino era caldissimo ed umido, diversamente da come se lo aspettava.

Le signorine ben educate posseggono dei gatti di razza, o in alternativa dei cani tascabili. Lei aveva gusti più elitari. Lei aveva César. Quando montava in sella si sentiva una cosa sola con il suo cavallo. Libera. Come se fosse un centauro.

_È questo il tuo lascito, Aiolos?,_ pensò seguendo le note sullo spartito. _O sarà per via dell'Ascendente? Chissà qual è? Possibile che il nonno non abbia mai fatto stilare il mio Piano Astrale?_  
Ripromettendosi di chiedere all'Ufficio Astronomico del Santuario, Saori chiuse l'ultima battuta e si voltò. Hyoga la stava ascoltando placidamente seduto in poltrona, almeno in apparenza: non le era sfuggito l'impercettibile fremito che attraversava il mignolo destro del ragazzo.

«Piaciuto?»  
«Molto…»  
_Di poche parole, come sempre_, pensò lei sorridendogli. «Di cosa volevi parlarmi, Hyoga?»  
«Volevo avvisarla che me ne vado.»  
Saori lo fissò come se avesse parlato in arabo. «Come?»  
«Me ne vado. Torno in Siberia…», scandì lentamente Hyoga. E qualcosa dentro Saori vibrò.

_NO. Digli di no!_, urlò il suo sesto senso.  
_Sciocchezze! Non fare la bambina viziata!,_ si disse prima di rispondergli: «Certo.».  
Che altro avrebbe dovuto dirgli? _No, ho bisogno che tu stia qui per proteggermi da_ eventuali_ nemici?_  
_Siamo in pace, adesso; che t'aspettavi, Saori? Che restassero sempre con te? Non essere sciocca! Avete deciso di provare a vivere come tutte le persone normali, giusto? Non è forse questo il motivo per cui ti sei impuntata a vivere a Tokyo, invece che al Santuario, procurando una quasi crisi isterica al povero Mu?_

Fissava Hyoga e si diceva che sì, la legge è uguale per tutti, specialmente per quei poveri ragazzi che avevano sputato sangue sin da quando erano stati a mala pena grandi per reggersi in piedi. Ma allora perché era così difficile dirgli che poteva andare dove l'avrebbero portato i suoi piedi?

«Certo, Hyoga, vai pure. Un po' di relax ti farà bene… Quando hai intenzione di partire? Domani, dopodomani…»  
«Oggi stesso. Se per lei va bene», si affrettò ad aggiungere Hyoga. «Ho bisogno di stare da solo per un po', e sapere che ci sono gli altri qui con lei, mi tranquillizza…»

_Ti_ tranquillizza_? Mi affideresti a loro, Hyoga? Ti fidi? Già, adesso che non ci sono problemi, puoi andartene… da me, vero?,_ si disse Saori triste.  
«Parti pure tranquillo, Hyoga. Semmai ci dovessero essere dei problemi…»  
«Saprete dove trovarmi, milady», annuì avvicinandosi a lei. «Mi dia la sua benedizione, dea Athena», le disse baciandole la mano sinistra con atto di sottomissione. E di nuovo, quella voce dentro di lei che le urlava di non permettere che si allontanasse.

_Il Nord è buio… Il Nord è cupo… Tienilo con te, tienilo con te! Tienilo…_  
_Dominio, Saori!,_ si ordinò mentre Hyoga attendeva un suo cenno per imboccare quella porta e sparire dalla sua vita, anche solo per una manciata di giorni. «Vai pure. La mia benedizione è con te. _Gnothi s'autòn._»

Hyoga si alzò.  
«Aspetta… » Lo fermò prima che le desse le spalle. «Prima che tu parta vorrei sapere la tua risposta alla proposta che vi ho fatto.»  
«Il termine ultimo non era il due di Settembre, il giorno successivo al suo compleanno?»  
«Sì, ma… »  
«La prego di attendere fino a quel giorno. Se vado in Siberia è anche pensare a questa opportunità.»  
_Anche?_ «Hyoga…», _e se non dovessi tornare?,_ pensò, senza trovare il coraggio di dirglielo.

Lui sospirò.  
«Milady, posso dirle come la vedo _adesso_. Avrei voluto esprimere il mio parere assieme a tutti gli altri, ma visto che ci tiene tanto, l'accontento. No. La mia risposta è no.»  
«Lo supponevo.» _Bene, Saori, allora non resterai delusa quando solo Jabu e gli altri ti diranno di sì,_ pensò osservandola stringere di poco le labbra. «Non riuscite a…»  
«No», l'interruppe Hyoga. «Almeno, io no. Non riesco a perdonare quell'uomo. Non ce la faccio. È vero, abbiamo sconfitto Saga e Poseidon, ma non è prendendo il cognome Kido che… sì, insomma che potrò dimenticare un'infanzia… come la mia…»  
«Capisco.»

Hyoga contrasse i denti e poi li rilasciò. _Capisci? Tu… _capisci_? Cos'è che capisci, in nome di tutti i Santi del Cielo?! Dimmelo, Saori, perché non vedo come sia possibile! Tu sei cresciuta nella bambagia e negli agi, mentre io e mia madre… mia madre…_

«E sincerità per sincerità, in questo modo a me sembra di essere comperato come un mulo al mercato!»  
«Hyoga, che dici? Voi siete i figli di Mitsumasa Kido!»  
«Non pronunci quel nome, milady», l'avvertì, con il Cosmo in subbuglio e la voce che tradiva un certo nervosismo. «Il mio cognome è quello di mia madre. Non mi chiamerò mai Hyoga Mitsumasaëvič Kido. Mai. Io sono Hyoga Andrevič Popov. Mi dispiace, ma ho rimosso il volto di mio padre. Quell'uomo mi trattò come un cane… _peggio_ di un cane, quando avevo otto anni e avevo appena perso mia madre.»  
Saori abbassò lo sguardo ai suoi piedi.  
«Perdona la mia mancanza di tatto, Hyoga.»  
«Non ha nulla di cui farsi perdonare, milady. Nulla.» _Eccetto la tua bellezza._

Hyoga stesso si stupì di quel pensiero: da quando provava certi sentimenti? Per lei, _lei_! Certo, Saori era bella, bellissima, come una bambola di fine porcellana. La pelle chiara, gli occhi dolci e neri, il viso dall'ovale perfetto, le labbra rosate, ma non aveva mai suscitato in loro, in _lui_, certe… sensazioni. Lei era Athena. Athena! La loro dea. A volte aveva la delicatezza di un panzer lanciato contro un campo di soffioni, ma le perdonavano questo lato del suo carattere. La rendeva umana. Non si era incarnata per comprendere meglio gli uomini? Ecco, c'era riuscita.

«Se non le dispiace, andrei a preparare i bagagli.» Pausa. «E a prendere l'Armatura del Cigno.»  
Saori annuì e lo vide uscire dalla stanza e oltre la porta di ciliegio.  
_È fatta, è partito. Tornerà… sì, lui tornerà. Da me_, si disse dirigendosi alla finestra.

Perché si sentiva così? Perché si sentiva come se i suoi Saint la stessero abbandonando per sempre?  
Shiryu, non appena poteva, volava a Goro-Oh. Il vecchio Doko si era rivelato un preziosissimo alleato durante i momenti più bui, ma Saori non era così ingenua da ignorare l'altra presenza che calamitava Shiryu su quelle montagne.  
Shunrei.  
Lei era stata i suoi occhi e la sua forza quando lui più ne aveva avuto bisogno. Gli dava sicurezza, lei così piccola ed esile. Il calmo e riflessivo Dragone mostrava le zanne se solo qualcuno osava sfiorare la sua Shunrei. _Acqua cheta rompe il ponte_, diceva Nanny Emma, e quella ragazza era la prova vivente di questo vecchio adagio.

Ikki… Oh, beh, lui era il figliol prodigo per antonomasia. In realtà Saori sapeva perfettamente che tornava all'Isola della Regina Morta, per ritemprare le forze e starsene da solo. Tutti quanti sapevano dove poter trovare Ikki quando non era a Tokyo, ma nessuno osava andare a disturbarlo, a meno che non fosse questione di vita o di morte. Lo stesso Shun temeva di violare lo spazio vitale del fratello, spazio di cui Ikki si era sempre mostrato geloso.

Shun non si muoveva mai. Come se non pensasse agli amici sull'Isola di Andromeda, vicino le coste africane dell'Oceano Indiano.  
E poi c'era lui. Seiya. Il rassicurante Seiya. Il testardo Seiya. Talmente testardo da non voler vedere più in là del suo naso. Da quell'orecchio non voleva proprio sentirci; lei, invece, aveva capito tutto. L'aveva capito quando lui si era girato all'ultimo istante per evitare che la Freccia d'Oro colpisse Shaina.

Saori li aveva sentiti, aveva sentito i loro Cosmi vicini. Uniti. Era nella Colonna Portante, sommersa dalle acque di tutti gli oceani e prossima alla morte, ma li aveva sentiti, i loro sentimenti, sfolgorare come i vetri colorati di un rosone colpito dal sole di mezzogiorno.  
Li percepiva allora e li percepiva anche adesso, caotici come nuvole vorticose di fumo denso che si andavano disperdendo nel vento forte.

Dalla finestra aperta sul parco entrò una farfalla dalle ali blu. Volteggiò con grazia, finendo per posarsi sulla mano che Saori le aveva avvicinato istintivamente. Sembrava avesse delle trine al posto delle ali.  
_Sono solo mie paure?_, si chiese osservando meglio l'insetto alla calda luce del sole.


	3. 3

**3.**

«Che cosa significa _Hyoga se n'è andato_?»  
Seiya guardava Shun nella poltrona preferita di Shiryu, le braccia conserte e il viso basso sulle ginocchia allineate.  
«Quello che vuol dire, Seiya. Ieri canticchiava allegro facendo colazione, e a pranzo era già sul treno per Sapporo.»  
«Così, all'improvviso?»  
«Così, all'improvviso…», ripeté Shun svogliato.  
«Ma perché? Se è partito così, senza salutare…»  
«Con l'Armatura dietro…»  
«Che sia andato in missione?»  
Shun scosse la testa. «No. Saori ce l'avrebbe detto. È tornato in Siberia.»  
«Ah, ma quando torna, mi sente! Andarsene così, ma non si salutano i fra…» Seiya si fermò, la parola ancora in bocca. Shun lo fissò. «… gli amici?», concluse a mezza bocca.  
«Anche per me è difficile credere che voi siate miei fratelli…»  
«Difficile. _Difficile_. Ah, _adesso_ è difficile, vero? Ma durante tutte le battaglie che abbiamo affrontato vi faceva comodo sapere di avere dei _fratelli_, vero?»  
«Seiya…»  
«Seiya un corno!» Lo sollevò dalla poltrona tenendolo per lo scollo della polo. Istintivamente, Shun gli piazzò una mano sul polso e rimasero a fissarsi.  
«Ascoltami… Voi siete i miei fratelli, e vi amo quasi quanto amo Ikki», disse Shun guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Ma sto razionalizzando solo adesso che questo implica avere Mitsumasa Kido come padre! Anche io odio quello che ci ha fatto quell'uomo, come ha trattato nostra madre e come l'ha ingannata. Quando morì, io ero in fasce. Lei disse a Ikki che saremmo stati bene con i nonni. Che ci avrebbero cresciuti. Ma lui ci portò via da casa loro, e Dio solo sa che fine abbiano fatto.»  
Seiya lasciò la presa.  
«Si ricordò di noi solo quando gli tornammo comodi. E pensa a Hyoga. Lui venne con sua madre sotto ordine, sì _ordine_, di Kido. Se non fosse stato per quel viaggio, la madre di Hyoga forse sarebbe ancora viva.»  
«Ah è vero! Morì…»  
Shun annuì.  
«Durante la traversata, un iceberg aprì una falla nella stiva della nave. Non era una nave da viaggio, ma trasportava merci. In piena guerra fredda non era possibile uscire dall'Unione Sovietica tanto facilmente. E il resto lo sai. E adesso sai anche perché Hyoga era così contrario alla proposta di Saori.»  
Seiya cadde a sedere sul proprio letto a gambe aperte, in uno SBOFF di protesta da parte dal materasso.  
«Certo. Tutti noi ne abbiamo passati di momenti tristi.»  
«Già…», commentò Shun restandosene in piedi. «Tu hai perso le tracce di tua sorella, io e Ikki siamo stati separati, e anche Shiryu avrà avuto dei problemi. Lui non ne parla, ma…»  
Seiya sospirò.  
«Basta, se non esco esplodo! Andiamo a bere qualcosa?»

Il _Divertissement_ aveva aperto da poco.  
Il locale era ancora immerso nella quiete che avrebbe preceduto la bolgia del sabato sera. Si accomodarono allo stesso tavolo della prima volta e chiesero del caffè prima ancora che la cameriera in giallo aprisse bocca, ma stavolta non era lei. Non era la stessa che li aveva serviti la volta precedente, ma una timida ragazzina delle superiori, con la divisa che l'aspettava a fine turno nello spogliatoio.  
«Due caffè, allora… Uno in tazza grande.»  
«E uno corretto», aggiunse Shun appoggiato allo schienale imbottito.  
Lei sparì e rimasero in silenzio a fissare il viavai abbronzato di chi rientrava dalla spiaggia.  
Ripresero a parlare quando i loro caffè erano ormai tiepidi.  
«Sto pensando anch'io di andarmene. Solo per un po', s'intende.»  
«Vai a cercare Ikki?»  
«No. Ho deciso di rispettare i suoi tempi. Voglio tornare all'Isola di Andromeda. Voglio andare a trovare il mio maestro.»  
«Ma non…»  
Shun lo guardò, poi capì.  
«Hai ragione. Faccio ancora fatica ad abituarmi all'idea che sia morto. Vedere la sua tomba mi aiuterà, spero.»  
Seiya mormorò qualcosa dando una sorsata al caffè. «Sarò sincero, ma anche io pensavo di allontanarmi…»  
«Torni in Grecia?»  
Annuì. «Devo parlare con Marin. Non so se sia lei mia sorella, e non posso permettermi di campare con questo peso sul cuore. Non dopo che sono quasi morto per colpa di… come si chiamava quel disgraziato?»  
«Kaça?»  
«Mah, può essere. Non so. Non importa, adesso. Devo saperlo. Devo sapere se Marin e Seika sono la stessa persona. Devo sapere se ho ritrovato mia sorella, o se devo rimettermi a cercarla in lungo e in largo. Tu mi capisci, vero?»  
«Certo, ti capisco perfettamente. Però, scusami se te lo dico, ma se tu usassi i soldi della Fondazione…»  
«No!»  
La manata data da Seiya fece girare le cameriere che stavano controllando le ultime cose prima che la fiumana del sabato sera riempisse la sala.  
«No…», riprese con tono più pacato Pegaso. «Già una volta Saori mi fregò con questa storia. _Combatti nella Guerra Galattica, la trasmetteranno in mondovisione e sicuramente tua sorella ti vedrà. Anzi, se vinci il torneo, ti prometto che metterò tutti gli uomini della Fondazione sulle sue tracce_! E com'è andata a finire?»  
«Abbiamo salvato il mondo. E dunque anche lei.» _Che potrebbe anche essere_ mia _sorella, adesso che ci penso_, rifletté Shun. «Qualcosa per lei l'hai fatto, dopo tutto.»  
«Sì, diciamo che siamo stati impegnati. Ma adesso, che non devo più scalare gradinate di marmo o tuffarmi sotto gli Oceani…»  
«…_negli_ Oceani », lo corresse Shun.  
«Adesso, dicevo, voglio trovare mia sorella. Da solo. E non voglio che _quell'uomo_ sia ancora legato a noi.»  
«Capisco… Allora, buona fortuna!», gli augurò Shun che non capiva, non capiva affatto quale piega avrebbe preso il fiume in piena del destino che minacciava di portarseli via uno dopo l'altro.

_E anche Agosto se n'è andato_, pensò posando il rossetto sulla consolle. _Oggi compi quattordici anni, Saori. Buon compleanno._  
Tatsumi aveva organizzato un party in piena regola, a cui avrebbe partecipato tutta la Tokyo che contava e il Jet-Set internazionale.  
Quattordici anni.  
Tatsumi voleva fosse una sorpresa, ma lei aveva visto la grande decorazione di ghiaccio artico che era stata modellata a forma di rami d'ulivo intrecciati e che avrebbe troneggiato al centro del Salone delle feste di Villa Fujimi, la residenza privata in cui si tenevano gli eventi mondani organizzati dalla famiglia Kido.

Villa Fujimi, dedicata alla madre del vecchio Mitsumasa, le piaceva. Era una casa in stile georgiano, con le colonne bianche che si allargavano attorno all'ingresso principale e una grande aiuola di rose rarissime di un cupo blu notte.  
Quando il nonno era ancora vivo vi passavano l'intera estate, e il suo compleanno coincideva quasi sempre con il rientro a Villa Kido. «Così conserverai un bel ricordo dell'estate, piccola mia», le diceva il nonno mentre la limousine nera si allontanava da quella casa per rientrare a Kido Manor.  
_Sciocca!_, si disse asciugandosi le lacrime con un fazzolettino di carta. _Non vorrai rovinare il trucco?_

Saori sospirò. Aveva più volte ordinato a Tatsumi di non esagerare con le stravaganze, ma di organizzare una festa sobria. Sobria. Non era stato lui quello che aveva commentato acidamente la festa per il compleanno di Julian Solo come una ridicola ed esagerata esibizione di lusso sfrenato, del tutto stonata per il compleanno di un ragazzino di soli sedici anni?  
Saori sapeva che quel party aveva una doppia valenza: la festa per il compleanno della rampolla ufficiale - almeno per poco - di una delle più grandi famiglie dell'Estremo Oriente e la risposta mondana alla famiglia Solo, da sempre amica e rivale dei Kido.  
Saori sperava che Tatsumi non avesse previsto anche uno spettacolo pirotecnico, ma in cuor suo sapeva che la torta sarebbe arrivata in un tripudio di luci colorate che avrebbero tinteggiato il cielo di rosso, giallo, verde e bianco.

_Coraggio, è quasi finita. Domani. Aspetta ancora domani e poi saprai_, si disse pensando unicamente all'appuntamento che aveva per le undici del mattino a Villa Kido. Domani avrebbe saputo quali e quanti figli illegittimi di Mitsumasa Kido avrebbero accettato il riconoscimento legale da parte sua.  
Sciocco come pensiero, specie a pochi minuti dalla sua entrata in scena nel Salone Azzurro, mentre l'orchestra jazz avrebbe eseguito un pezzo di Sinatra; ma Saori sapeva che a suo nonno quell'idea sarebbe andata a genio.

Si voltò ad osservare la fotografia che la guardava da dentro una preziosa cornice d'argento cesellato. Mitsumasa Kido era un uomo dall'aria austera e seriosa, ma quando rideva i suoi occhi assomigliavano a due virgole rovesciate, e dal suo viso scaturiva una luce interiore tale da fargli cambiare completamente espressione. Suo nonno sorrideva sempre. Perché a lei piaceva vederlo sorridere. Prima del suo arrivo nell'esistenza sregolata di quell'uomo di mezz'età, le foto ed i quadri ufficiali lo ritraevano serio, composto ed ingessato nel kimono nero che usava quando non trattava affari o riceveva ospiti importanti. Allora Mitsumasa tirava fuori dall'armadio uno dei suoi completi blu, tagliati su misura da un sarto francese, le sue scarpe di manifattura italiana, il Rolex d'acciaio e si accendeva un sigaro puzzolente.  
Quando Saori sentiva quell'odore si rinchiudeva nella sua stanza e non voleva vedere il nonno fino a quando non si era lavato da capo a piedi.  
E lui obbediva, lui l'ultimo dei Kido!

Proveniva da una famiglia di _wako_ che scorrazzavano nel Mar Interno durante il Quindicesimo secolo, depredando le navi dei mercanti che tornavano cariche di ori e sete dalla Cina.  
«Lavoravamo per lo _Shogun_ in persona, mia piccola Saori…», le aveva detto con orgoglio, omettendole gli aspetti meno edificanti della faccenda. Non le aveva mai confessato che quel _lavoravamo_ implicasse il saccheggio delle navi per conto dello stesso _Shogun_.  
Poi era scoppiata la guerra civile, e i pirati si erano improvvisati mercanti d'armi. Quindi la Pace Tokugawa, il Rinnovamento Meiji e la corsa alla modernizzazione avevano visto la famiglia Kido conquistare un ruolo da protagonista nell'economia mondiale, e Mitsumasa aveva seguito le orme del padre e del nonno perseguendo un politica di assorbimento dei pesci piccoli fino a quando la Fondazione Grado non era diventata uno dei gruppi finanziari più potenti dell'Estremo Oriente. E lei era l'erede ufficiale di tutto quell'Impero, lei, che avrebbe dovuto, invece, sedere sul Trono Sacro in Grecia.

Saori guardava il proprio riflesso allo specchio ben sapendo che non avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere come Saori Kido ancora per molto tempo. Sapeva che il suo posto non era in quel lussuoso palazzo degli inizi del Novecento, né nel più maestoso Kido Manor, ma nel Sancta Sanctorum da cui avrebbe guidato le sue schiere contro Ade.

_Deciditi!_, le diceva la sua immagine allo specchio. L'immagine di Athena.  
Saori aveva scoperto di essere la reincarnazione di una dea dalla bocca di suo nonno. Una confessione fatta sul letto di morte, mentre quell'uomo stringeva le sue dita tra le proprie, mentre nella stanza aleggiava il puzzo di malattia e medicinale misto all'olezzo che si porta appresso la morte. Saori aveva creduto di potersi abituare all'idea. Di poter gestire la situazione. Né, d'altro canto, avrebbe potuto sedersi sul lettino di uno psicanalista e confessargli quali fossero i motivi del suo malessere. «Sono una dea, dottore.» Quale medico le avrebbe creduto e si sarebbe risparmiato una telefonata al più vicino manicomio?  
Nessuno.

Così Saori aveva tenuto quel segreto dentro di sé, esternandolo attraverso gli strumenti che aveva a disposizione. Era una dea, giusto? Ed una dea non è forse qualcosa di molto, molto simile ad una principessa?  
Certo che sì. Ed ecco apparire il diadema. Ecco il linguaggio ricercato. Ecco i vestiti da principessa – _da torta alla panna_, come aveva sentito dire a Ikki, tempo prima.  
La battaglia contro Saga le aveva messo davanti agli occhi la verità in tutta la sua crudezza. Quello stillicidio di morti aveva scalfito la superficie di un lago ghiacciato. Soltanto quando la freccia di Tramy le si era piantata in pieno petto, a pochi centimetri dal cuore Saori aveva capito che il tempo dei giochi e delle stravaganze era finito. Ma quella bambina che galoppava in sella a César e che sognava di innamorarsi, sposarsi ed avere dei figli, non era mai scomparsa del tutto. Viveva, da qualche parte dentro di lei. Portando una goccia di umanità all'anima adamantina della dea. E riemergendo quando la sua divina coscienza le rammentava quali fossero i suoi reali doveri. Che avevano l'oscuro e minaccioso nome di Fato e a cui Saori, no, non voleva sottostare. Anche a costo di battibeccare con una dea. Cosa avrebbe potuto farle, Athena? Trasformarla in un ragno? No, Athena non avrebbe fatto nulla di tutto ciò perché Saori era parte di Athena, e questo le dava un potere inimmaginabile.

_Non ci riesco!_, si disse allontanandosi dalla specchiera. _Ho quattordici anni. Voglio provare a vivere come se fossi una ragazza normale; capisci, Athena?_

No, non capisco. Non ricordi più quello che hai promesso ai Bronze Saint dopo la battaglia contro Saga? Hai dimenticato che hai promesso a quei ragazzi di assumerti le tue responsabilità?

_Quando sarà il momento, Athena, lo farò. Non prima, non adesso. Adesso voglio solo vivere come i normali e comuni esseri umani. Loro. Ed io. Se io mi ritirassi, loro capirebbero che c'è qualcosa che non va, e allora…_

_Certo… capisco…_

_No, tu non capisci! Io non sono solo la tua reincarnazione! Io sono una ragazza di quattordici anni. Oh, per te è tutto così facile, ma io… è come se fossi divisa in due. Una parte sa quali siano i miei obblighi, i miei doveri, il perché io sia nata; ma Saori… Saori vuole vivere! Vivere! Innamorarsi! Correre al galoppo sul suo César. Ridere. Passare pomeriggi interi per negozi. Scrivere, cantare, cucinare… Saori vuole una vita normale._

_E non hai avuto tutto questo, per quattordici anni? Pensa a come sarebbe stato se tu fossi rimasta al Santuario!_

_Taci! Che cosa ho avuto? Sono sempre restata qui, lontana da tutto e tutti, una principessa in una torre di vetro che vedeva il mondo andare avanti senza di lei, mentre i suoi vicini le sfilavano accanto. Non ho amici. Non ho una vita normale. Non mi sono mai innamorata!_

_Sai che non puoi…_

_Sì, lo so. So tutto, Athena. Ma sappi che mi pesa, mi pesa da morire. Mi sembra di essere viva a metà._

Saori si portò le mani alle tempie.

_Sai cosa è più giusto fare, Saori._ Gnoti s'autòn_,_ e lo spirito di Athena l'abbandonò.

Saori era stanca.

_Gnoti s'autòn_, conosci te stesso.

Più passava il tempo, e più la natura divina premeva per far assopire e inglobare Saori. Questa era l'eredità lasciatale da Saga, questa era la sua croce. Sapeva che la voce della coscienza aveva ragione, ma Saori era sempre stata una ragazza ostinata. Si sarebbe arresa solo quando sarebbe stato impossibile ritardare quel momento. Saori sarebbe morta e Athena avrebbe preso il pieno possesso del suo corpo.

_È così che deve finire? Così, con la parte umana prigioniera di quella divina? Incapace di ribellarmi? Dovrò guardare che il massacro si compia senza poter far nulla? E sia, se così dev'essere, sarà. Ma non stasera, non adesso!,_ si disse tornando a fissare il proprio riflesso sorriderle. _Va bene, un giorno Athena si sveglierà del tutto, ma per il momento può attendere._

Rientrò nella sua stanza poco prima delle tre.  
Era stanca, alticcia e i piedi le avevano fatto male subito, appena era scesa nel salone.  
Le décolletés di Ferragamo erano state le prime ad essere abbandonate, scalzate via sul velluto e lasciate dietro le spalle. Via le mille forcine che le infilzavano la testa, via la spilla, via gli orecchini che pesavano una tonnellata. E via anche quell'accenno di trucco che sotto le luci del salone le si era attaccato alla pelle.  
Era stata una serata lunga e impegnativa: tutte quelle facce da chiamare con il nome giusto, tutte quelle mani da stringere, quei sorrisi da fare, le idiozie sulla sua bellezza da ascoltare…  
Se non altro, nessuno aveva sollevato l'argomento del fiasco colossale che era stata la Guerra Galattica; se l'anno precedente facevano a gara pur di inanellare frasi di circostanza sull'imminente torneo, quest'anno sembrava che non fosse mai esistita. Saori pensò distrattamente che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla sua uscita settimanale con César, se avesse voluto presentarsi all'incontro con i suoi Saint sufficientemente lucida.  
_Potrò sempre farla dopo… spero._

Bussarono alla porta.  
«Milady, sono Kaori. Tatsumi mi ha pregato di portarle una tisana per dormire.»  
Tipico di Tatsumi insistere anche quando lei aveva più volte detto di no. _Una tisana rilassante… Male non farà,_ pensò dicendole: «Entra pure.».  
Kaori apparve con un vassoio d'argento tra le mani guantate e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Era stata assunta all'inizio dell'estate, e vantava un curriculum professionale di tutto rispetto. A Saori piaceva quella mezzosangue dai modi cortesi. Era speciale. Kaori sapeva fare sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto. Con lei si sentiva come quando era con Doko o con Shaka. Tranquilla. Kaori posò il vassoio e le porse la tisana già filtrata e dolcificata.  
«Grazie… Sei stata molto gentile a restare fino a tardi…»  
«Per così poco, milady. Sono la sua cameriera personale, e stasera aveva bisogno di me. E poi, confesso che mi piace spiare le feste dell'alta società. Come quando mia madre lavorava e mi portava con sé. Ricordo che mi nascondevo sulle scale di servizio e osservavo quelle belle signore in quegli abiti fruscianti… Un sogno.»  
Saori sorrise.  
«Se posso fare altro per lei, milady…»  
Ci pensò su e poi le chiese: «Potresti farmi un massaggio? Di quelli al cuoio capelluto che riattivano la circolazione…».  
Kaori sorrise, disse: «Ma certo» e si pose alle sue spalle. Le spazzolò lentamente i capelli, cento colpi per lucidarglieli, e poi iniziò il massaggio vero e proprio. E Saori rinacque. Le dita di Kaori compivano dei cerchi lenti lenti sulla sua pelle ispessita, le unghie corte la graffiavano appena, riattivando la circolazione.  
Fronte, nuca, tempie… e Saori sospirò, mentre la tisana tra le dita le trasmetteva un senso di tranquillità. Kaori sapeva sempre cosa fare. Saori diede due sorsate e si assopì.

**Note:** Eccoci puntuali con un altro capitolo. Innanzitutto, grazie. Di aver accolto la storia, di volerla seguire lo stesso e di venire a dare una sbirciatina. Grazie per aver letto fin qui. Di cuore.

I _wako_ erano i pirati che infestavano le acque del Mar della Cina nel Seicento, sotto ordine diretto (ma non ufficiale) dello Shogun (l'Imperatore, all'epoca, se la passava maluccio). Un po' come i corsari, insomma. Grossomodo. Suppergiù.

Ed ecco l'eredità di Saga. Da una parte abbiamo Saori, la ragazza che ha sempre creduto di essere normale (ricchissima, viziatissima, con un parco macchine da infarto ed un guardaroba fornitissimo, pur se inquietante) fino alla morte del nonno, che rappresenta l'umanità di Athena; e poi c'è Athena. La dea. Che spinge perché cessino queste stranezze umane e si inizi ad aspettare Ade con l'elmo sulla testa e lo scudo imbracciato.


	4. 4

**4.**

Mentre l'auto sfrecciava sulla litoranea, e la sua preziosissima passeggera dormiva beata, non poteva non chiedersi come mai stesse filando tutto alla perfezione.

_Un po' troppo alla perfezione._

Infiltrarsi in casa Kido era stato semplice. Uscirne con la principessina in spalla, come un sacco di patate, era stato divertente. Più complesso era stato sbarazzarsi del cadavere della vera Kaori Shibayaki, ma grazie al cielo il mercato clandestino degli organi era ancora fiorente e attivo. Una ragazza sana e robusta come Kaori si era rivelata una gallina dalle uova d'oro e i soldi ricavati dalla vendita del suo cadavere l'aspettavano su un conto sicuro. Avrebbe potuto comperarsi una bella moto e tornarsene a casa. Oppure lasciarli fruttare. La moto l'allettava, e tanto, ma alla fine optò per la seconda ipotesi: non avrebbe potuto fare quel lavoro per sempre ed era ora di mettere da parte qualche soldo per i momenti di magra, che – era pronta a scommettere la testa della principessina addormentata al suo fianco – l'aspettavano dietro l'angolo.

Controllò negli specchietti un'altra volta: niente. Non la stavano seguendo. Possibile?  
_Meglio così_, si disse sterzando ed imboccando una serie di tornanti che l'avrebbero condotta al porto.  
Estrasse il biglietto dalla tasca della giacca di pelle nera.  
Molo 27. Magazzino 12. Ore sei del mattino.  
_Non sono neanche le cinque_, si disse scalando in terza.  
Avrebbe consegnato al suo cliente la merce e se ne sarebbe andata di corsa a prendere il primo aereo per Parigi. Qualcosa le diceva che non avrebbe potuto mettere piede in Giappone per almeno un paio d'anni.  
Vedeva già i titoli dei giornali.  
_Saori Kido rapita dalla sua cameriera._ Cameriera che sarebbe stata trovata morta in un fosso mesi dopo, ormai irriconoscibile, la faccia probabilmente scarnificata dai ratti di fogna, dai cani affamati o da dio solo sa cos'altro. Doveva solo acquistare una ragazza ammazzata durante uno _snuff movie_, lasciare che il tempo facesse la sua parte e regalare a quella povera infelice un oggetto personale di Kaori. Nessuno sarebbe risalito a lei.  
Tutto si sarebbe incastrato alla perfezione. Come un meccanismo ad orologeria.  
Ma allora cos'era quella sensazione che le sussurrava che no, un paio di dentini non s'incastravano affatto nei loro anditi e che avrebbe fatto meglio a non abbassare la guardia e mantenersi vigile e pronta a saltare per evitare di lasciarci le chiappe, e anche qualcos'altro?

Apparve all'uscita dall'ultima curva.  
Una figura d'oro, un uomo, l'aspettava in fondo alla strada sterrata dove aveva deciso di lasciare l'auto e proseguire a piedi con la principessina chiusa in una cassa. _Il vantaggio di essere alte neanche un metro e sessanta._  
Sapeva che chiunque fosse era lì per un motivo. Riprendersi Saori Kido.  
Spinse l'acceleratore a tavoletta: l'avrebbe investito. Ormai era in ballo, una morte in più che avrebbe cambiato? Niente. O meglio: quel ragazzo che vide con chiarezza man mano che l'auto macinava sempre più in fretta la strada sotto le ruote, si stava mettendo tra lei e il suo pagamento. Tra lei e tutti quei bei soldini che avrebbero confortato la sua vecchiaia.  
Non poteva permetterlo, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, non dopo tre mesi passati a fare da serva a quella cretina che dormiva placida accanto a lei.  
_Stiamo scherzando?_, si chiese inserendo la quinta e preparandosi e veder decollare quel pagliaccio, vestito come un antico romano, che aveva deciso di romperle le uova nel paniere.  
«Fai bye, bye con la manina…», disse, pregustandosi lo schianto del corpo sul parabrezza.  
Peccato, quella Rover le piaceva.

Invece, quell'impiccione saltò via all'ultimo momento.  
«Che cosa?», quasi gridò scalando velocemente fino in terza e rischiando di ribaltarsi. L'auto fece un testa-coda e si ritrovò ad illuminare la strada per cui era scesa. Il tizio era scomparso.  
«Me lo sono sognato?»  
Lo schianto che colpì il tetto dell'auto e il foro nella lamiera le dissero che no, non si era affatto sbagliata.  
C'era qualcuno che l'aveva seguita. Ma chi poteva essere? Batman in trasferta? Spiderman? O solo un fenomeno da baraccone che non aspettava altro che essere crivellato dalla sua fedele Betsy, la Smith &amp; Wesson ereditata da suo zio?

Estrasse l'arma dalla fondina ed esplose una raffica di colpi nello squarcio. Quando l'ultima eco si spense, svuotò il caricatore, ne prese un altro dal cruscotto e scese. Nessuno.  
«Avanti, sono stanca e non ho voglia di scherzare. Esci fuori e facciamola finita.»  
Un rumore alla sua destra. Si girò e sparò un paio di colpi in quella direzione.  
«Vieni. Fuori!» ringhiò, tenendosi con le mani i capelli che le scivolavano sulla fronte. La sua voce si perse nel vento. «Oh, ma bravo… Non è leale! Esci fuori se sei un uomo!»  
Niente.  
Perse la pazienza. Controllò che la sua preda fosse ancora al suo posto. C'era. Saori dormiva ancora come un angioletto, ma quelle ciglia si muovevano un po' troppo per i suoi gusti: presto, molto presto, l'azione del sonnifero avrebbe iniziato a scemare.  
_Eppure le avevo dato una dose da cavalli!_, pensò lei chiudendo le portiere e tornando ad osservare la strada. Rimettersi in viaggio sarebbe stata la cosa più sensata da fare, ma era meglio non correre rischi. Quel tizio era stato capace di sfondare il tetto di un'auto; le avrebbe dato altre rogne, e non le andava di correre rischi adesso, ad un passo dall'intascare quel bel gruzzoletto.  
Si sarebbe sbarazzata dell'impiccione inscatolato, avrebbe messo Saori dentro la cassa, l'avrebbe chiusa alla bell'e meglio e l'avrebbe trasportata lungo il molo 27, così com'era nei piani.  
_O non mi chiamo più Candice Kotobuki!_, si disse facendo scattare la chiusura dell'automobile ed uscendo a caccia del suo uomo.

Ferito, l'aveva ferito quasi sicuramente. Poteva essere illeso? Dopo una raffica di proiettili calibro .44? Niente, nell'aria c'era solo l'odore del mare e del petrolio scaricato dalle cisterne.  
Niente sangue.  
«Adesso facciamo un bel gioco, amico… Io conto fino a tre; se per allora non tiri fuori il tuo visino dal buio, ti giuro che prendo la bambolina e le faccio saltare le cervella… E credimi, lo faccio! »  
Nessun rumore.  
«Bene, cowboy… », proseguì Candice aprendo la portiera dal lato di Saori e puntandole la Magnum alla tempia. «Uno… Due… e…»  
Un dolore improvviso, come una fitta lancinante, la colpì alla mano.  
Poi, un fuoco doloroso iniziò ad investirle pian piano tutti i centri nervosi, come tessere del domino che cadono. Candice abbassò il braccio destro, che pulsava impazzito e le sembrava addirittura si fosse gonfiato.  
«_Oh… you…_», e biascicò qualcosa che non fermò l'altro dal crivellarla di colpi. Spalle, addome, braccia e gambe: sei colpi in tutto, simile a punture di spillo, ma che le scendevano giù, in profondità, sotto la pelle, fino a colpire i centri nervosi, paralizzandoli. Ormai faceva fatica a respirare. A parlare. A vedere. Candice scivolò a terra contorcendosi come una serpe.  
A quel punto, l'uomo si avvicinò. Ignorò completamente la donna stesa a terra e si chinò sulla ragazza che dormiva sul sedile.  
«Come sta?», gli chiese una voce rimasta in disparte.  
«Bene, grazie al Cielo. Dorme.»  
«Ok, pensateci voi. Io devo scambiare due parole con quest'altra tizia.»

_L'aria è così carica d'umidità che le sembra di camminare dentro un acquerello. I contorni dei monti, sfumati all'orizzonte, l'erba soffice sotto i piedi e quel filo di nebbia che avvolge il paesaggio. _Shān shuǐ_,montagne e acqua, lo chiamano. Sta andando a casa del drago. Sta andando sul Monte Lu. Segue Shunrei lungo il sentiero che la porterà da Doko. La ragazza cammina senza alcun rumore, la lunga treccia scura che le pende sulla schiena come una decorazione. Come un mantello. Non è felice della situazione, ma sopporta. Vorrebbe essere a chilometri da lì, al capezzale di Shiryu, ma sa che non può. Quando lei le ha chiesto se volesse tornare con loro in Giappone, Shunrei ha sorriso, paziente e gentile come le acque del ruscello alla base della cascata del Drago, e poi le ha detto: «Grazie. Ma non posso lasciare Roshi.»._  
_Saori capisce che non la vorrebbe lì. Che per lei, la sua presenza è foriera di guai. Avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di sbattere la porta in faccia a lei e a Jabu. Eppure non l'ha fatto. Eppure li ha accolti. Eppure li sta guidando verso il luogo dove il vecchio Doko spende le sue giornate meditando davanti alla cascata._

_L'acqua rimbomba. Scende a valle, scrosciando, muggendo, rombando. Incessante. Dall'inizio dei tempi. E Doko sembra essere un tutt'uno con le rocce, l'acqua e il paesaggio. È una figuretta che emerge dalla nebbia. Un cappello di paglia sulla testa, il corpo nella posizione del loto, le mani in grembo. Shunrei gli ha portato una coperta e un thermos con del tè. Ha fatto freddo, stanotte. E ne farà ancora fino a quando il sole non uscirà dalle nuvole. Se uscirà. Il cielo è grigio. Potrebbe anche piovere. Marzo sa essere ancora più incostante e capriccioso, qui._  
_Jabu resta indietro di un paio di passi. Rispettoso. Sa che quello è un momento tutto per Saori e il vecchio Libra, ma i suoi piedi si fanno di piombo quando scorge un'altra figura accanto a Doko. Più alta, più sottile e che emana il brillio dell'oro. Pone una mano sul polso di Saori. La trattiene. Shunrei avanza. Parlotta con il vecchio Doko e gli avvolge la coperta sulle spalle incurvate dagli anni. Athena sa che sono più di duecentocinquanta. Saori lo scopre adesso. L'altra figura resta immobile, accanto a Libra, tanto che potrebbe sembrare un fantoccio fermo di fronte alla cascata._

Vado avanti io_, dicono gli occhi scuri dell'Unicorno. Che si frappone tra lei e la cascata ed avanza. Arriva quasi alle spalle di Libra, cinque passi di cortesia, e si annuncia. E annuncia anche lei. Le fa ancora strano sentirsi chiamare Athena. Come se qualcuno la chiamasse architetto o ingegnere. Doko si volta e lei lo vede. Per la prima volta. I loro occhi si rincontrano dopo quanto? _Duecentoquarantatré anni_, le risponde Athena. E Saori sa. Di un'altra sé, della sua battaglia e della sua scomparsa. E dei doni terribili fatti a Doko e Sion._

_«Quanto tempo», sente dire al Venerabile Libra. La sua voce sa di foglie di tè e della carta dei vecchi volumi. La carta dei rotoli. Pergamena inspessita dal tempo. Saori riconosce quella voce. Nonostante tutto. Athena le ricorda quando lo ascoltava al Santuario, quasi trecento anni prima. Quando aveva una voce solare e aperta e franca. Quando scherzava, per strapparle un sorriso e ammazzare il tedio dei pomeriggi d'estate. Quando battibeccava con Sion. Quando le raccontava del posto da dove veniva lui. _  
Così bello che sembra uscito da un dipinto_, le aveva detto. E lei gli aveva chiesto di poterlo visitare._Certo_, aveva risposto lui. _Quando questa guerra sarà finita_._

_«Ho mantenuto la mia promessa», dice Doko. «Anche se è stata lei a venire a trovare me, e anche se non potrò essere un provetto Cicerone, dati gli acciacchi dell'età…»_  
_Scherza ancora. Sotto quella scorza inspessita dal tempo è rimasto lo stesso diciottenne di una volta. Può scorgere ciò che resta dei suoi occhi castani e dolci, pronti ad infiammarsi per difendere la giustizia, dei capelli folti e scarmigliati, del mento volitivo e del sorriso sincero e rassicurante. Quello di un vecchio amico. Quello di un fratello maggiore. Quello di un maestro._  
Che cosa ti ho fatto?_, si chiede accorgendosi che la sua vista è più nebbiosa di prima. Lacrime. Che le scendono lungo una guancia. Tira su col naso, come una bambina piccola. L'altra figura si alza, Jabu non la perde di vista. E poi torna a guardare lei. Impotente. Sente Doko ridere.  
«Venga, Athena. Il tempo è prezioso.»_

_È opinione comune che oltre una certa età il tempo sia condanna e tedio. La vita si ripropone sempre uguale a se stessa, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, momento dopo momento. Come gocce nella pioggia. Non è così. Quando hai superato la lunghezza di tre vite umane, ti accorgi ancora di più di quanto ogni singolo secondo sia importante. Riesci a cogliere il divino nell'umano. E ti godi ogni momento gustandoti il fondo del bicchiere. Come se fosse l'ultimo. Perché non sai quanta vita ti resta ancora. Quante albe. Quante notti stellate. Quanto fiato. E il risveglio di Ade si avvicina sempre di più, come un treno in corsa nella notte._

_I piedi di Saori obbediscono, con Jabu che le porge il braccio senza perdere d'occhio l'altra figura. Che si è seduta, accanto a Doko. Immota, come le acqua del fondo della cascata. Saori si avvicina. Si inginocchia davanti a Doko, come se fossero sul _tatami_, i talloni sotto al sedere, in quella posa _che solo gli orientali riescono a trovare comoda senza rimetterci le capsule articolari delle ginocchia_, come le aveva detto Agapios Solo qualche anno prima._  
_«Come stai, amico mio?», domanda perdendosi in quegli occhi dolci, enormi sul viso segnato dalle rughe come quello di una testuggine._  
_«Bene.» È una risposta soddisfatta, quella di Doko. Come se avesse appena bevuto un vino denso e corposo. Fruttato. «Voi?»_  
_Saori sa che è inutile chiedergli di passare al tu. Non l'ha mai fatto, per quante volte la sua altra lei glielo abbia chiesto, e non comincerà a farlo adesso. Le abitudini sono dure a morire, giusto? «Bene, grazie», risponde con un sorriso ed un cenno del capo._  
_«Spero non sia stato difficile arrivare fin quassù.»_  
_«Il cammino dentro la foresta non è lungo se si ama chi si va a trovare.»_  
_Gli occhi di Doko risplendono compiaciuti. _

Me ne sono ricordata, hai visto?, anche se non rammento il nome di chi mi abbia detto queste parole, o il suo viso. Solo una luce calda e splendente. E un profumo di… mele?

_«Ben detto, Athena. Ben detto», e un sorriso si allarga sulle labbra raggrinzite. «Abbiamo molto di cui parlare…», dice il vecchio Libra. Ed è allora che Saori ha contezza della presenza dell'altra figura. Quella che tanto preoccupava Jabu. _  
_Indossa un'armatura. Gli occhi di Saori si allargano dallo stupore nel riconoscerla. L'elmo a terra, il mantello drappeggiato oltre le spalle, lunghi capelli del colore delle notti indiane, che sanno di curcuma e sandalo. Occhi smeraldo su un viso color caffelatte che la scrutano. Curiosi. Timidi. Speranzosi._  
_«Si metta comoda, Athena. E anche tu, Unicorno, siediti», dice Doko facendo un cenno del capo a Shunrei. La ragazza versa il tè. In sottofondo, il ruggito liquido della cascata del Dragone. «Dobbiamo parlare.» _

«Dove sono?»  
Saori riaprì gli occhi a mille e mille chilometri e a cento e più giorni di distanza, sul soffitto panna della sua camera da letto a Villa Fujimi.  
«Signorina… s'è svegliata!»  
Seguì la voce, ancora un po' intontita, e vide Tatsumi in lacrime fissarla con un'espressione tra il preoccupato e il sollevato. «Sta bene?»  
«Sì, sto bene… ma cosa…» Poi li sentì. E si voltò alla sua destra. «Aiolia?»  
Lui annuì.  
«Ma cosa… »  
«Oh, milady! Aiolia l'ha salvata! Se non fosse stato per lui…», iniziò a dire Tatsumi quando uno sguardo fermo di Aiolia lo fece desistere dal proseguire.  
«Sal… salvata?»  
Aiolia annuì.  
«Adesso è al sicuro, non si preoccupi. Riposi, ne ha bisogno…»  
«Ma… Io… devo vedere…» _È qui. È qui, vero?_  
«Riposi adesso. Penseremo a tutto più tardi, non si preoccupi.»  
Saori si specchiò nello sguardo profondo del Leone, e sorrise.  
«D'accordo. E grazie, Aiolia…», rispose prima di riassopirsi lentamente.  
Quando fu sicuro che si fosse addormentata, il Gold Saint del Leone fece cenno a Tatsumi di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.  
«Ma se…»  
«Ci sono io, adesso. Non le accadrà nulla», promise in un sussurro Aiolia osservandola riposare tra le lenzuola candide. «Usciamo, devi spiegarmi alcune cose.»  
Tatsumi chiuse la porta dietro di sé e sospirò. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che fremeva dalla voglia di sfogarsi con qualcuno.  
«Grazie…», sussurrò cercando di mantenere la calma, le mani strette attorno alla maniglia d'ottone dorato. «Se non ci fossi stato tu… »  
«Dove sono i Bronze Saint?», gli chiese Aiolia poco prima di vedere quell'uomo burbero e tanto amante dell'etichetta rigirarsi come una bestia ferita.  
«Non parlarmi di quei dieci mentecatti! Dove sono andati? Ah, ma a farsi i fatti loro, ovvio! Ikki sarà rimasto con noi una settimana a dire tanto, ma su quel fannullone non ho mai fatto affidamento! Irresponsabile era da piccolo, e tale è rimasto quand'è cresciuto! E poi Ban e Ichi. Nachi se n'è andato verso la metà di Giugno. Poi ci si è messo Shiryu, che è volato in Cina a fine Luglio, e non dimentichiamo Hyoga, che è sparito ai primi di Agosto. Gli altri se ne sono andati tutti più o meno assieme nella prima metà dello scorso mese..»  
«Tutti insieme?», lo interruppe Aiolia.  
«Sì, Aiolia. Tutti assieme. Oh, io lo dicevo alla signorina di non lasciarli partire, ma lo sai anche tu com'è fatta, no? _Lasciali stare, tanto gli altri stanno per tornare…_ Aiolia, ti basti questo! Seiya e Shun dovevano star via quattro giorni, sono passate due settimane abbondanti e di loro non c'è traccia.»  
«Perché non siete tornati ad Atene? Perché non avete avvisato il Santuario? I patti erano chiari, mi sembra. Ci saremmo precipitati qui subito.»  
«Non voleva… non voleva disturbarvi», disse Tatsumi.  
Aiolia scosse la testa. «E poi cos'è successo?», chiese. Perché c'era dell'altro. Molto altro, ci avrebbe scommesso la testa.  
Il Leone fissò un punto imprecisato del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi, e la sua espressione si rabbuiava man mano che Tatsumi proseguiva il suo racconto. Un bubbolio in lontananza riempì il silenzio della notte. 

_Saint Seiya, ® Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, 1986. Grafica ® __Francine__._

**Note:**

Saori è rapita - tanto per cambiare! - ma non dallo sgherro dell'ennesima divinità che s'è svegliata con la luna di traverso. Parrebbe una professionista, questa Candice, anche se temo che la sua carriera subirà una brusca frenata.

Gli _snuff movie_ sono poco più che una leggenda metropolitana. In pratica, si tratta di una morte (vera) ripresa in diretta. Un'esecuzione messa in atto al solo scopo di fissare sulla pellicola una delle due cose (la morte e l'orgasmo) che, secondo Bazin, non si dovrebbero riprodurre in quanto eventi unici, nella storia di una vita, e che verrebbero annullati dal semplice riavvolgimento della bobina (all'epoca non c'era ancora il testo Rewind.). A tutt'oggi non si hanno tracce di _snuff movie_ propriamente detti, ossia di morti causate al solo scopo di registrarne la diretta. E ringraziamo Dio, aggiungo io.

_Shān shuǐ,_ (lett. montagne e acqua) è uno dei picchi intorno al Monte Lu, nell Cina sud orientale. Noi lo conosciamo come Rozan, o come i misteriosi Cinque Picchi dove si rifugia Shiryu appena ne ha l'opportunità.

«_Il cammino dentro la foresta non è lungo se si ama chi si va a trovare» _è un proverbio africano. Perché mai lo conoscesse Kardia resta un mistero. L'avrà appreso in uno dei suoi viaggi?

Al solito, grazie per esservi affacciati. Ci vediamo venerdì prossimo.  
Baci  
F 


	5. 5

**5.**

«Guarda, guarda chi abbiamo qui… Quattro conigli che non sanno neppure quand'è il momento di restarsene rintanati sotto terra!»  
La voce di Milo era fredda e tagliente. Li squadrò uno per uno prima di sibilare: «Tornatevene da dove siete venuti.».  
«Starai scherzando, spero!», tuonò Jabu.  
«Sarai anche un Santo d'Oro, ma i tuoi modi non mi piacciono, amico», disse Geki avanzando di un passo, le mani che fremevano. Voleva avere notizie di Saori – _di Athena_ – e quel pupazzo inscatolato gli stava facendo perdere tempo.  
Gli altri optarono per un colpevole quanto prudente silenzio. Solo Shun suggerì loro: «Calmatevi», ma lo ignorarono. Geki avanzò di un altro passo ancora verso Milo, incurante della mano di Andromeda stretta attorno al proprio polso.  
Lo Scorpione era davanti alla pesante scrivania di mogano che era appartenuta al defunto Mitsumasa Kido. Il ritratto del patriarca sembrava fissare rancoroso i propri figli dalla parete alle spalle del Santo, che guardava con interesse un globo terrestre in legno levigato, posto accanto alla scrivania. Milo scrutava coi suoi occhi azzurri i confini dell'Europa, in un chiaro color avana, che spiccavano sul marrone chiaro con cui erano indicati i mari e gli oceani. Era come se i Santi di Bronzo non ci fossero, o avessero già tolto il disturbo uscendo da questa storia una volta per tutte.  
«Sto parlando con te!», disse Geki, ma la sua mano non arrivò mai a sfiorare il copri spalla dell'Armatura d'Oro. A Milo bastò fare un semplice passo laterale, uno soltanto, per allontanarsi quella pulce di dosso.  
Lo Scorpione lo fissò. «Non hai capito le mie parole?», domandò, ma quello che l'Orsa Maggiore scambiò per derisione era invece pura sincerità. Milo voleva sapere se fosse stato chiaro a sufficienza prima di dover passare alle maniere forti.  
«Ho capito benissimo!», ruggì Geki, prima che qualcosa lo colpisse al ginocchio sinistro. Cadde a terra, tenendosi la parte con entrambe le mani, mentre un dolore bruciante si irradiava lungo tutta la gamba. Shun sussultò e poi, con un coraggio che non credeva di possedere, fissò Milo con una muta domanda nello sguardo: «Ce n'era proprio bisogno?». E la risposta che vide baluginare nell'azzurro acceso degli occhi dello Scorpione gli fece capire che quello era solo l'inizio.  
«Non lo ripeterò una seconda volta», disse Milo con aria annoiata. «Andatevene.»  
«No.» Seiya avanzò verso di lui, e Milo si chiese se quel ragazzo fosse ottuso o semplicemente masochista. _Davvero non ti ricordi quanto possano fare male le mie punture, moccioso? Devo forse rinfrescarti la memoria? _«Io da qui non me ne vado. _Noi_ da qui non ce ne andiamo.»  
«Noi?», lo canzonò Milo con un sorriso beffardo. Sì, quel ragazzo lo divertiva. Era cocciuto, stupido ed impulsivo. Proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno lo Scorpione per sfogare la rabbia che faticava a trattenere nelle sue mani. Anche con quel bestione che adesso se ne stava riverso a terra – _Per una singola puntura!_– lo Scarlet Needle era partito da solo. In automatico. E Milo si domandò quanto tempo ancora avrebbe resistito prima di passarli da parte a parte. Ancora e ancora e ancora. Fino a sentire le braccia stanche e le spalle spossate.  
«Noi», ripeté Seiya, con il tono di chi sa di camminare su una china molto pericolosa. Di chi è molto incosciente o molto stupido. O tutte e due le cose assieme. «Vogliamo vedere Saori. Vogliamo vedere Athena.»  
Le mani di Milo scattarono. Afferrarono lo scollo della maglia di Seiya e lo sollevarono, portandoselo davanti al viso. «Vogliamo? Lor signori _vorrebbero_ vedere Athena?», domandò lo Scorpione soffiando in faccia a quel ragazzino sconsiderato. Seiya ebbe una sensazione di vertigine. _Possibile che sia velenoso fino a tal punto?, _si chiese.  
«Milo…», e Shiryu si ritrovò a terra, travolto da Seiya. Milo gliel'aveva lanciato contro come se fosse stato una bambola di pezza o un cumulo di stracci. Quando il Dragone alzò gli occhi, vide la figura dello Scorpione sovrastarlo, l'artiglio risplendere di rosso ed uno sguardo omicida serpeggiare sul volto del Santo. _Come all'Ottava Casa_, pensò il ragazzo. E il suo corpo gli ricordò con precisione quasi chirurgica quanto facesse male avere uno scambio di opinioni con Milo.  
«Vi ho detto di andarvene. Non mi avete dato ascolto. Ve l'ho ripetuto. E non mi avete dato ascolto, ancora una volta. E in più,_pretendete_ di vedere Athena? Lo capite che non siete nella posizione di pretendere nulla?!»  
La voce dello Scorpione era un sibilo d'avvertimento, come quello di un serpente a sonagli che risuona tra le rocce del deserto.  
«Dimmi, prode Shiryu, dov'eri quando Athena era in pericolo? Dov'eri quando quella donna la drogava e la rapiva per portarla chissà dove?»  
Shiryu tacque. Abbassò lo sguardo, ma Milo non gli concesse quartiere. Afferrò il colletto della sua casacca e lo strattonò.  
«Sto parlando con te, signorino.»  
«Ero in Cina. Ero a Goro-Oh.»  
Milo lo lasciò andare. Disgustato. Si guardò attorno, sincerandosi che tutti lo stessero fissando, poi disse: «Ve lo ripeto per l'ultima volta. Poi passerò ai fatti. Andatevene. Avete abbandonato Athena. L'avete lasciata sola. Non siete degni di essere chiamati Santi. Non siete degni di essere chiamati _uomini_. Non m'importa che lei vi abbia dato il permesso. Avete fallito. Avete gettato discredito su voi e sui vostri maestri. Per non parlare di tutti coloro che vi hanno riconosciuto dei Santi, a cominciare da me. A cominciare da Aiolos. Lasciate le vostre armature in questa stanza e sparite.». Ed uscì, senza guardarsi indietro.  
«Aspetta! Voglio parlare con Aiolia!», disse Seiya alzandosi per rincorrerlo. _So che c'è. Ho sentito il suo Cosmo!_ L'avrebbe fermato, l'avrebbe fatto ragionare e si sarebbero chiariti. Anche a costo di fare a pugni. Ma quando Seiya uscì dalla stanza, Milo era sparito.

Saori Kido aprì gli occhi e il suo sguardo si fissò sul soffitto panna della sua camera da letto. Si mise a sedere e vide che, accanto alla porta, il Leone stava vegliando sul suo sonno.  
«Ha riposato bene, dea Athena?»  
La calda e rassicurante voce di Aiolia fece nascere un sorriso sul volto di Saori. «Benissimo, grazie. Ma non dirmi che sei rimasto per tutto il tempo qui, Aiolia.»  
«Sono stato dov'era il mio posto, al fianco della mia dea», rispose il Leone.  
«Non ce n'era bisogno. Grazie.»  
_Non ce n'era bisogno?!_ «Athena, stanotte qualcuno ha tentato di rapirla. E questo può voler dire che, chiunque sia il nemico, è riuscito ad arrivare a lei quel tanto che gli è bastato per allungare una mano e prenderla.» _Come un fiore di campo da aggiustarsi all'occhiello_. «E a tal proposito, credo sia opportuno che si trasferisca al Santuario, in modo da poterla difendere al meglio.» Saori tentò di protestare, ma Aiolia proseguì, imperterrito, senza concederle di parlare. «Dea Athena, il Suo volere per me è legge, ma mi vedo costretto ad insistere. Qui non è sufficientemente protetta!», continuò il Leone.  
«Non dire così! Seiya e gli altri saranno con me come sempre!», ribatté la ragazza facendo per alzarsi dal letto, ma nel farlo sentì lo stomaco dolerle e le ginocchia venirle meno. Aiolia la sorresse prontamente e la adagiò sui cuscini, con un espressione preoccupata sul volto.  
«Qui non è al sicuro, torniamo al Santuario», continuò imperterrito, ma due dita d'avorio si posarono sulla sua bocca.  
«Io ho sempre avuto fiducia nei Saint di Bronzo. Sia durante gli attacchi del Sacerdote, sia durante le battaglie al Santuario, sia durante la mia prigionia ad Atlantide», continuò decisa Athena, fissando il Leone con un espressione ferma e dolce.  
«Io posso capirla, mia Signora, ma dove erano i suoi Saint l'altra notte?», chiese il ragazzo, sapendo di toccare un tasto dolente.  
«Godevano la loro gioventù, Aiolia. Io stessa avevo dato loro il permesso di allontanarsi, quindi non sono affatto da biasimare!», rispose la ragazza alzando fieramente il capo.  
_È veramente la Dea della Guerra… Il cipiglio con cui mi ha risposto non lascia dubbi_, osservò Aiolia tra sé e sé. «Ma allora perché non avete avvisato il Santuario?», le domandò.  
_Perché volevo dimenticare di essere Athena_, pensò Saori. _Perché volevo avere quattordici anni, per una volta nella vita. _«Non volevo…»  
«…creare disturbo? », l'interruppe il Leone.  
Saori annuì, con lentezza.  
Aiolia sospirò.  
«Dea Athena… noi siamo _nati_ per proteggerla. Per lei ci butteremmo nel fuoco, spianeremmo montagne e riempiremmo i mari. Ma se noi non siamo al suo fianco per proteggerla, che scopo ha la nostra esistenza?»  
Saori fissò Aiolia negli occhi. Non c'era scampo, non c'era salvezza. I giorni spensierati dell'infanzia erano finiti, forse per sempre. Era ora di abbracciare il proprio destino, con il sorriso sulle labbra. Era Athena e lo sarebbe stata. Fino alla morte.  
«Perdonami, Aiolia. Ma a volte anche le dee hanno quattordici anni», disse con un sorriso che non coinvolse lo sguardo. E Aiolia se ne accorse. «Hai ragione tu. È meglio tornare al Santuario. Lì, il nemico non potrà infiltrarsi. E non metterò in pericolo nessun altro. »  
_È troppo facile_, pensò il Leone, preparandosi a quello che Athena avrebbe tirato fuori dal cilindro. Perché l'avrebbe fatto. Ne era sicuro. «Partiremo non appena si sarà rimessa, Athena.»  
«Notizie su chi possa essere il nostro nemico?», domandò la ragazza guardando la finestra. Le tende erano tirate, ma uno spiraglio di luce passava attraverso i lembi di velluto scuro.  
«Stiamo ancora indagando» _Stiamo?,_ si chiese Saori, ma prima che potesse domandare chi fosse venuto con lui, Aiolia aggiunse: «Mi sono permesso di far dare una strigliata ai Santi di Bronzo.».  
_Lo supponevo._ «Perché? Hanno agito col mio permesso!»  
«L'hanno lasciata sola», disse Aiolia. Come se stesse spiegando ad una bambina cocciuta che il sole si chiama così e non asfodelio. «Se non fossimo arrivati in tempo…»  
Aiolia non terminò la frase, lasciando che i sottintesi galleggiassero a mezz'aria. Il sole aveva scacciato gli incubi e i brutti sogni, ma quella quiete non sarebbe durata per sempre.  
«Ti prego, Aiolia, non essere troppo duro con quei ragazzi; mi sento così responsabile nei loro confronti.»  
«Milady, sono dei Santi», le ricordò. _E se sapesse quanta fatica ci è costato impedire a Tatsumi di strozzarli…_  
«No, Aiolia, non è questo. Ho un debito di gratitudine eterno verso quei ragazzi...»  
«Non capisco», disse lui inginocchiandosi ai piedi del letto.  
«Sai che tuo fratello Aiolos mi affidò al vecchio Mitsumasa Kido in punto di morte?»  
«Sì, milady, ma questo cosa c'entra?», chiese il Leone.  
«Mitsumasa Kido era che il padre naturale di quei ragazzi. Non esitò a sacrificare i propri figli pur di creare dei Santi che difendessero me.»  
«Per questo erano così affiatati», commentò ad alta voce Aiolia. Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Saori, che attendeva una risposta alla domanda lasciata in sospeso.  
«Dea Athena vorrei ricordarle che la sofferenza è legata a doppio filo alla vita di noi Santi», aggiunse il Leone, lo sguardo profondo negli occhi di Saori. «Purtroppo, la sofferenza è una zavorra da cui è impossibile staccarsi. Questo vale per me, come per Milo, Shaka, Mu, così come per tutti i Santi che servono la propria Dea. Dai tempi del Mito. E i Santi di Bronzo non fanno eccezione. Sanno cosa significa essere dei guerrieri devoti ad Athena, lo avevano solo dimenticato.»  
Saori lo fissò preoccupata.  
«Stia tranquilla, avevano bisogno che il loro orgoglio guerriero riaffiorasse in superficie», la tranquillizzò con un sorriso.  
«Capisco... Spero tu non abbia esagerato.»  
«Non si preoccupi, milady. Se ne è occupato Milo.» _Io sarei stato molto più severo._ «Seiya, Shun e Shiryu andavano un po' strapazzati, mentre Ikki e gli altri andavano solo riportati al presente», continuò il ragazzo.  
«E Hyoga?», chiese Athena, mentre sentiva una punta d'ansia crescerle nel petto.  
Aiolia abbassò lo sguardo e prese tempo, come a voler soppesare le parole; dopo pochi istanti rialzò il capo e incontrando gli occhi di Saori rispose: «Hyoga non c'era, milady».

La secchiata risvegliò Candice mozzandole il respiro e richiamandola dal sonno senza sogni in cui era scivolata da mezzora. L'acqua era ghiacciata. Il suo carceriere gliel'aveva rovesciata sulla testa ciondolante e china sul busto, come se lei fosse tornata a casa molto sporca e avesse bisogno di lavarsi.  
_Ha messo anche dei cubetti, lo stronzo_, si disse alzando un occhio sulla figura che la sovrastava, una mano sul fianco e il secchio ancora nell'altra. La luce di una lampadina, nuda su di un filo penzolante nel buio, proveniva da dietro la testa dell'uomo. _Non vuol farsi riconoscere_, pensò Candice. E sorrise. Era ricominciato un nuovo round. Il sesto? Il settimo, se si considerava il veloce scambio di opinioni che avevano avuto fuori città, la notte scorsa. Candice era sicura di aver sentito due uomini parlare, ne era certa, nonostante tutto il suo corpo pulsasse impazzito. Una voce le era parsa più premurosa, l'altra dura come l'acciaio. Ed era quella che era capitata a lei.  
_Hai vinto un biglietto per Norimberga, Candy cara. Non sei contenta?_  
Lui doveva essere un tipo testardo. Uno di quelli che non si accontentano di un no come risposta. E anche un po' fissato, a dirla tutta. Le domande erano state sempre le stesse, ogni volta. Negli ultimi tre colloqui si era divertito a cambiare l'ordine, il tono ed il ritmo, ma la sostanza era rimasta la stessa.  
«Chi ti manda?»  
«Chi sei?»  
«Come hai fatto ad introdurti qui?»  
Logico. Candice era abituata ad avere a che fare con gli interrogatori. Polsi legati, caviglie intorpidite incatenate alle gambe delle sedie, mozziconi di sigaretta spenti sulla pelle delle braccia. Del collo. Del viso. Per scaldare l'atmosfera.  
Lui non si era ancora acceso una sigaretta. Finora. C'era un odore stantio nell'aria. Umido. Qualcosa che prima lei non aveva sentito. Quel bastardo doveva esserci andato giù pesante con quello che le aveva iniettato sotto pelle. A pensarci bene, le era rimasto poco dei suoi cinque sensi: tatto – la pelle d'oca che le increspava il corpo, i capelli fradici e gocciolanti – il gusto – il sapore metallico del sangue e qualcosa di amaro, come una boccata di fiele – e udito. La vista era appannata, come se stesse osservando qualcosa da sotto il pelo dell'acqua. E ora stava tornando l'olfatto.  
Sentì il tizio posare il secchio a terra, prendere una sedia, accomodarvisi a cavalcioni e mordere qualcosa. L'odore zuccherino le rivelò che si trattava di una mela, e a Candice venne fame. L'uomo masticò con lentezza il boccone, poi stappò una bottiglia, bevve un sorso generoso di vino, a giudicare dall'odore fruttato, e si concesse un «Ah» di soddisfazione.  
«1973. Ottima annata, sai?», le disse.  
Candice intuì che stava cambiando strategia. Adesso si divertiva ad impersonare il poliziotto buono. Non gliene offrì un sorso, né gliene promise un bicchiere, in cambio di informazioni. Tappò la bottiglia, la posò a terra, accanto a sé, e tornò a fissarla.  
Candice socchiuse gli occhi. Quella maledetta lampadina le feriva la vista, ancora debole e un po' appannata, impedendole di mettere a fuoco il suo nemico. Sapeva che era alto. Che era forte e massiccio. E aveva i capelli lunghi, ammesso che quelli fossero capelli e non un collo di pelliccia. E il suo accento era liquido, come se le parole nella sua bocca danzassero sulla lingua e sul palato. Lei si chiese a che gioco potesse mai giocare quel tizio. Volevano informazioni, questo era ovvio, o l'avrebbero uccisa all'istante, ma niente e nessuno le avrebbe garantito una via d'uscita dalla porta sul retro, sana e salva e sulle sue gambe. Anzi.  
«Voglio solo sapere chi ti manda. Chi ti ha incaricato di rapire… Saori Kido», disse l'uomo, mentre la sedia sotto di lui scricchiolava in modo preoccupante. «Poi potrai andartene dove più ti aggraderà.»  
_Aggraderà?_, pensò Candice. In un altro momento avrebbe inarcato un sopracciglio, come faceva quel vulcaniano alto e magro che guardava in tv quando era bambina; adesso si limitò a ridere, anche se quello che uscì dalle sue labbra fu una specie di rantolo scomposto.  
«Mi prendi per un'ingenua?», chiese con la testa rivolta al pavimento. C'era del mattonato, con della polvere sopra. «Sappiamo tutti e due come finirà questa storia.» _Con un paio di scarpette di cemento per la sottoscritta_, pensò.  
«Davvero? E allora dimmi, come finirà? Perché io non ne ho la più pallida idea.»  
La replica dell'uomo gli era arrivata pacata, calma e sinceramente incuriosita.  
Candice sospirò. _E va bene, tesoro. Vengo a vedere il tuo gioco._  
«Io non posso dirti il nome del mio committente. E tu non puoi lasciarmi andare via senza, giusto?»  
«Giusto.»  
«Siamo in una situazione di stallo, amico. Perché a me non conviene parlare.»  
«E perché mai?», domandò lui, arretrando sulla sedia per osservarla meglio.  
«Questioni professionali», ribatté lei. «Se si spargesse la voce che io canto con facilità, avrei finito di lavorare. Sarei inaffidabile. E chi affiderebbe un lavoro delicato ad una persona inaffidabile?»  
«Nessuno», concesse lui.  
«Esatto. Senza contare che il mio committente potrebbe non gradire la cosa. E potrebbe volere risolvere la questione a modo suo.» Candice prese fiato. La sete le stava arrochendo la gola, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe implorato per avere da bere. «Come vedi, a me non conviene parlare. Conviene stare zitta.»  
L'uomo tacque. Ragionò per qualche minuto sulle ultime parole dette da Candice e poi ribatté:«Io credo che la tua carriera sia _già_ bruciata. Perché non penso che il tuo committente ti crederà se e quando gli dirai che ti abbiamo lasciato andare via, libera come un cardellino.»  
Questa volta fu Candice a tacere. Alzò la testa, scoccando al suo carceriere uno sguardo di fuoco, qualcosa che gli facesse capire che, se ne fosse stata in grado, gli avrebbe cavato gli occhi molto, molto volentieri.  
«Quindi?», ringhiò. «Io canto, voi mi lasciate andare e poi?»  
«Poi sono fatti tuoi.» Candice non credette alle sue orecchie. Quel tizio pensava davvero che avrebbe accettato, che avrebbe creduto a questa promessa cui non avrebbe abboccato neppure un bambino? «La tua vita non mi riguarda. Puoi anche farti suora, per quel che me ne importa. Tu stai lontana da Saori Kido e andremo tutti d'accordo. Intesi? E adesso, fuori i nomi.»  
Candice rise. Di cuore, di pancia, fino a che la gola non le fece male. Lui le si avvicinò, le alzò il mento di malagrazia verso di sé e le chiese: «Fai fare una risata anche a me, vuoi?».  
La sua presa era forte, decisa. Come un paio di tenaglie.  
Candice ricordò che quando era poco più che una bambina suo fratello Sousuke giocava a stuzzicare i granchi dentro le vasche del pescivendolo del quartiere. Fino a quando una granseola non s'era attaccata a quel ditino grassoccio con tutta la forza spaventosa delle sue chele, e suo fratello non aveva iniziato a correre su e giù per il mercato nel tentativo di liberarsi di quel mostro, che se ne restava attaccato alla sua mano con stoica ed indefessa convinzione. _Potrebbe spaccarmi la mascella con un solo movimento del polso_, pensò Candice smettendo di ridere.  
«Vuoi sapere un segreto, tesoro?», gli chiese, stendendo le labbra in un sorriso. «Non li so i nomi…»  
«Non sai il nome di chi ti ha assunto?»  
«No. Certe cose si fanno con discrezione.» 

_Ta paidia hrJan edo ajhna thn AJhna se sena. _  
_AIOROS_

_Ragazzi che siete qui giunti affido a voi Athena._  
_Aiolos._

Se quell'iscrizione incisa sulle pareti della Nona Casa li aveva rinfrancati durante il massacro che era stata la Battaglia del Santuario, adesso quello stesso manipolo di parole bruciava come se fosse fatto di fuoco. Liquido. Che colava lento, nell'anima. Nel profondo. E ancora più giù. In un colpo solo avevano tradito il Santo del Sagittario – che aveva riposto in loro tutta la propria fiducia ancor prima che nascessero – Saori che aveva sempre creduto in loro – e i loro maestri e amici – che li avevano resi uomini in anni di duri addestramenti e lotte massacranti.  
Seiya si era lasciato scivolare a terra come se un pugno ben assestato gli avesse tagliato il respiro. Alzò lo sguardo febbricitante per cercare i suoi compagni, ma scoprì che avevano tutti la sua stessa espressione stralunata.  
Geki si teneva ancora la gamba dolorante, il viso contratto in una smorfia.  
Shiryu non aveva il coraggio di staccare gli occhi dal pavimento di marmo ai suoi piedi. Ikki era di nuovo alla finestra, nel suo tipico atteggiamento da sbruffone, ma il suo sguardo sembrava preoccupato. Shun, a poca distanza da Geki, non sapeva come aiutare il compagno – l'amico? Il fratello? – mentre Jabu, le braccia conserte fremeva di rabbia.  
Ichi e Nachi, la schiena appoggiata alla parete, se ne stavano con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, l'aria meditabonda e corrucciata. Ban era a capo chino gli occhi rossi. Seiya rimase a specchiarsi sulla superficie che sapeva di cera d'api. La voce di Milo gli rimbombava ancora nelle orecchie.

_Avete gettato discredito su voi e sui vostri maestri. Per non parlare di tutti coloro che vi hanno riconosciuto dei Santi, a cominciare da me. A cominciare da Aiolos._

«No… no… no!»  
Seiya alzò la testa di scatto, fissò la porta e il suo Cosmo ribollì.  
«No, non è così! Anche a costo di morire, ma rimedierò. Rimedierò!», proseguì come in delirio.  
«E come ?», gli chiese Shiryu con voce atona. «Come? Spiegalo anche a me se ti riesce.»  
«Diciamoglielo! Diciamo a Milo che si sbaglia! Diciamolo a Saori! Noi abbiamo rischiato innumerevoli volte la vita per lei... per _Lei_... Noi _siamo_ dei Santi!»  
«Dirglielo? Tutto qui? È _questo_ il tuo geniale piano?», chiese Jabu.  
«Ma…»  
«Finiscila! Invece di dire _ma_, _se_, _forse _dimmi qualcosa che abbia senso!» Jabu lo fissò a muso duro.  
«Non lo sai come fare, vero? Già, perché forse sai che non stiamo parlando di una sveglia rotta o di un bottone staccato. Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma abbiamo gettato del fango _anche _sui nostri maestri.»  
«Avanti, Jabu, adesso…»  
«Piantala!» Shiryu aveva parlato come se la voce avesse dovuto esplodergli nel petto pur di uscire fuori. «Non hai sentito le parole di Milo? Sei diventato anche sordo?»  
La voce, ora flebile e profonda del Dragone fece alzare la testa a Ban come in un cenno d'assenso.  
«Noi non abbiamo saputo proteggere colei cui abbiamo giurato di dedicare la nostra vita... Non abbiamo mantenuto una promessa... Siamo solo stati capaci di deludere la fiducia riposta in noi da Saori e dai nostri maestri... Di tutti coloro che hanno creduto in noi...»  
«Sì, ma siamo ancora in tempo per rimediare!», ribatté Seiya con un lampo di volontà negli occhi scuri.  
«Rimediare? _Rimediare_! RIMEDIARE?!», tuonò Shiryu. Il Santo di Pegasus ebbe paura dello sguardo dell'amico di tante battaglie: raramente aveva visto quegli occhi assumere un colore così cupo. «Ma ti senti quando parli, o apri la bocca solo per farle prendere aria? Non stiamo parlando di una sveglia che si è rotta o di un bottone staccato, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?!», proseguì il Dragone con un fremito nella voce. Quindi, come sconfitto e demotivato, riabbassò il viso e si pose una mano sugli occhi.  
«Ma noi...»  
«Noi, cosa? Noi _cosa_!?»  
«Avanti, Shiryu, finché c'è vita… »  
«C'è s_peranza_? È questo quello che c'è, Seiya? Ma speranza di cosa? _Di cosa_?! Ma non te ne rendi conto? Io, l'unico allievo di Libra, lo deludo e getto del disonore sul suo nome. Immagino già quello che staranno dicendo tutti al Santuario… _Bell'allievo ha tirato su, il vecchio Doko! Proprio un bel campione! _Per non parlare di Shura… si starà rivoltando nella tomba… e dire che mi aveva affidato Excalibur per proteggere Athena… Come posso ripresentarmi davanti ad Athena? Ma che razza di uomo sono, io?! Dimmelo! Che razza di uomo è quello che…»

_CIAFF_

Shiryu si specchiò sul pavimento, una guancia che bruciava.  
«Abbiamo finito di giocare alle donnette isteriche?»  
La voce di Ikki gli giunse lontana, ovattata dalla rabbia che sentiva montare dentro di lui.  
«Sei impazzito?»  
«Fratello…», provò ad inserirsi Shun, ma un'occhiataccia della Fenice lo immobilizzò. _Stanne. Fuori_, gridarono a lui e agli altri gli occhi di Ikki, due pozze di fuoco azzurro che guizzavano pericolose.  
«Alzati… non vedi come ti sei ridotto? Adesso sì che il tuo maestro dovrebbe vergognarsi di te! Alzati!»  
«Lascia fuori il mio maestro da questa storia!», ringhiò Shiryu alzandosi.  
«Presuntuoso.»  
«Come, prego?»  
«Hai capito bene: presuntuoso. Presuntuoso. Presuntuoso!», scandì Ikki alzando la voce. «Ma chi ti credi di essere, eh?! Ti è stato appena detto che ti hanno perdonato, che_ci_ hanno perdonato e tu? Vuoi che ti ammazzino? Vuoi che ti stacchino la testa e innaffino la tua armatura col tuo sangue per purificarla?»  
«Potrebbe essere un'idea…»  
«Giudice, Giuria e Carnefice… Tutto in te, vero Shiryu? Oh, tu te ne freghi che. Te ne freghi di aver fatto una cazzata cosmica, ma che Athena ti abbia perdonato, vero? Che Athena si sia dimostrata così benevola, vero? Indossare l'Armatura del tuo maestro ti ha dato alla testa?»  
Il diretto di Shiryu partì senza che lui potesse farci nulla, come se fosse un pupazzo caricato a molla. Ikki riuscì appena a scansarsi e a farsi sfiorare dalle nocche del Dragone, serrandogli la mano nella sua.  
«Ma bene, allora le abbiamo, le palle! Se è così, invece che star qui a frignare, perché non ci spremiamo le meningi e non troviamo qualcosa da _fare_, eh?»  
«_Cosa_, fratello?», domandò Shun.  
«Chiedere perdono a Saori, ad esempio… Credevo foste voi quelli più avvezzi al cerimoniale, non io. Avanti, andiamo a fare atto di pentimento. È il minimo, dopo quello che è successo…»  
Ed uscì dalla stanza, seguito dai suoi fratelli. Quando Seiya richiuse la porta, un grido di donna riecheggiò per i corridoi di Villa Fujimi.

«Non mi piace», e Aiolia non seppe dire se Milo stesse parlando della situazione generale, del riassunto che aveva appena concluso o del mappamondo che faceva bella mostra di sé nella biblioteca, accanto all'imponente libreria di noce carica di volumi. Edizioni preziose. Rilegate in pelle nei toni del verde bottiglia, rosso cremisi e blu notte. Lo Scorpione ebbe un senso di _déjà vu_, ma sbatté le palpebre e svanì, così com'era apparso. Come nebbia al sole. «Non mi piace davvero.»  
«Quindi? Tu che dici conviene fare?», domandò il Leone, per capire a quale delle ipotesi ventilate si stesse riferendo il compagno. Sempre che, nella testa di Milo, non si stesse alludendo ad una nuova, imprevista variabile.  
«Tornare al Santuario. E tornarci subito.» Lo Scorpione fece vagare lo sguardo sul mappamondo, gli occhi azzurri incatenati ai confini geografici riportati con estrema precisione. «E cercare di capirci qualcosa, una volta arrivati. Ma lì. In casa nostra. Non qui.»  
«Non ti fidi, eh?»  
«Perché? Tu lo faresti?», ribatté.  
«No.»  
«Appunto.» Stavolta i suoi occhi cercarono la grande macchia ocra della Cina. _Il Maestro è in meditazione. Ma tu guarda il caso, ma tu guarda le coincidenze! _«Voglio controllare i registri del Sacerdote. Quelli di Sion. Perché dubito che Saga abbia lasciato scritto qualcosa.»  
«Non lo escluderei», disse Aiolia, e Milo si voltò. _Finalmente_, pensò il Leone. «Potrebbe aver pensato ad una sorta di giustificazione del proprio operato. O magari, la sua parte benevola, potrebbe aver scritto qualcosa a riguardo. Per i posteri.»  
«Ci sono troppi condizionali per i miei gusti.» Milo si allontanò dalla parete e si avvicinò alla finestra. Le tende erano tirate e la luce del sole filtrava attraverso uno spiraglio che lo Scorpione provvide ad eliminare con un gesto deciso del polso. «E poi, c'è un'altra faccenda che non mi piace.»  
«Quale? Che fine abbia fatto il Cigno?»  
«Sì. E no», rispose.  
Hyoga non si era ancora presentato. Tutti i Bronze Saint erano andati a rifugiarsi in luoghi cancellati dalle rotte umane, sì, ma Hyoga e Shiryu erano allo stesso tempo i più vicini a Tokyo. E come mai, allora, il Dragone era arrivato subito, e il Cigno no? E come mai Seiya era arrivato dall'altra parte dell'Eurasia, e lui no?  
«Almeno, non alludevo a questo.»  
«E a cosa, allora?»  
Milo allargò le braccia in un rumore metallico, come a dire: «Non ci arrivi da te?». E poi lo disse: «Non ci arrivi da te?».  
Aiolia aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Stai suggerendo che…»  
«Sì. Sto ipotizzando che l'assenza dei ragazzi e il rapimento di Athena siano collegati.»  
«Mi sembra palese, non avrebbero mai tentato di rapirla con loro presenti.» _O forse sì?_, si chiese il Leone.  
«Esatto.»  
«Ma?» Perché c'era un _ma_ nel ragionamento di Milo. Grosso come l'Ottava Casa, se non di più.  
«Ma se la loro improvvisa voglia di libertà non fosse stato un fatto naturale?»  
Aiolia si accomodò contro la spalliera del divano. L'armatura cominciava ad essere pesante. Quanto tempo era che non se la toglieva? Un giorno? Due? _Tre_, si rispose tornando a guardare Milo. Anche a lui doveva pesare il fatto di indossare la propria corazza da più di quarantotto ore. Aveva tutta l'aria di chi ha bisogno di una doccia calda o di qualche ora di buon sonno. O di entrambe le cose.  
«Continua.»  
«Ho iniziato a pensarci questa mattina, quando abbiamo parlato con… come si chiamava il primo che è arrivato? Ah, sì», e schioccò le dita. «Il Leone Minore. Ban, Ben o quel che è. E la pulce nell'orecchio me l'ha messa proprio lui. Tu una buona memoria, migliore della mia. Cos'è che ha detto _di preciso_?»  
«Ha detto che erano stanchi. Che volevano godersi la loro gioventù...» Milo lo invitò a proseguire con un cenno della mano. «… _dopo tante battaglie_!»  
«Esatto, Aiolia! Al momento ero troppo impegnato a non crivellarlo di colpi, ma poi, ripensandoci, mi sono chiesto:_quali _battaglie?»  
Fu allora che sentirono l'urlo.

«Trovato nulla?», chiese Shiryu. Gli altri lo stavano aspettando al punto convenuto, davanti il ritratto del vecchio Kido che accoglieva, burbero e severo, i visitatori nell'atrio della villa. Mancavano Seiya, Ikki, Jabu e Geki.  
«Nulla», rispose Andromeda. «Hai visto Ikki?»  
Shiryu scosse la testa. «No. Ci siamo separati quasi subito. Seiya? Jabu?»  
«Li conosci», disse Nachi con un sorrisetto. «Jabu voleva correre da Saori. Seiya voleva correre da Saori. Era palese. Fremevano.»  
«Quei due si punzecchiano in continuazione, ma poi sono più simili di quanto vogliano ammettere», disse Ichi. «Jabu è andato al capezzale di Saori, con Geki.»  
«Geki?»  
«Ha fatto qualche passo, ma non ce la faceva a camminare. È andato da Athena, a vegliarla. È più utile lì», disse Ichi, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e l'aria preoccupata. «Certo che sa essere_… __incisivo_, quel Milo.»  
«Purtroppo…», commentò il Dragone. «Scommetto che Seiya non ha osato farsi rivedere da Aiolia, giusto?»  
Shun annuì. «Almeno fino a quando non avrebbe capito cosa stesse accadendo, ha detto. Ha detto anche che sarebbe andato a fare un altro giro perché questa storia non lo convinceva.»  
«Non convince neppure me», commentò Shiryu. Shun diede un cenno d'assenso col capo.  
Tacquero, chiedendosi ognuno cosa stesse accadendo. Stavano agendo come Santi, ovvio. E stavano per mettersi in caccia di qualunque cosa rappresentasse un pericolo per Saori. Per Athena. E si sentivano vivi. Dopo tanto, troppo tempo. Come se solo la battaglia ed il pericolo potessero giustificare la loro esistenza. Il loro ruolo nell'ordine naturale delle cose. Non c'era bisogno di parlarne. Ce l'avevano scritto in faccia. Tutti loro, e Shiryu avrebbe potuto scommettere che anche Geki e Jabu stavano provando le stesse emozioni. Come se si fossero risvegliati da un lunghissimo torpore.  
Shiryu alzò lo sguardo al secondo piano, dove si trovavano le stanze di Saori. Stava per piovere, uno di quei diluvi dove sembra che il cielo voglia rovesciarti addosso tutta l'acqua dell'universo. Per pulirti. Forse ne hai bisogno. Forse sei sporco. Forse sono i tuoi pensieri ad essere sporchi. E Shiryu si dispiacque di vedere come adesso la vecchia casa del maestro gli apparisse un nido di luce calda e accogliente, un grembo in cui rifugiarsi, mentre fino a ventiquattrore prima era quasi… _Quasi una prigione._  
«Facciamo un altro giro di ronda?», propose il Dragone. Ma fatti pochi passi, la porta si spalancò, ed entrò Ikki, con un fagotto tra le braccia.  
Shun fece un passo avanti, il sorriso sulle labbra che si smorzò alla vista del cadavere che Ikki trasportava. Una giovane donna. Bagnata dalla testa ai piedi, da cui proveniva un forte odore di… _Gallina bruciata?_  
«Fratello?»  
«È una lunga storia. E la racconterò una volta sola», disse la Fenice avanzando. «Andiamo a parlare con Milo. E poi con Saori.» 

_Saint Seiya, ® Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, 1986. Grafica ® __Francine__._

**Note:**  
Aggiornamento di Mercoledì, contenti?

Milo si occupa di dare una bella strigliata ai Santi di Bronzo. Perché c'è pure lui, mica solo Aiolia. Eccheddiamine! Diciamo che Aiolia, con la scusa del montare la guardia al capezzale di Athena, lascia tutto sulle spalle di Milo. Il quale lo vedo più propenso a gestire un interrogatorio, di Aiolia. Cioè, Aiolia è l'eroe, il paladino, quello fesso buono, la cui bontà è portata ad esempio. Non ha la stoffa del carceriere. Milo, sì.

Che abbiano davvero ragione loro e che la fregola il desiderio dei Santi di Bronzo di starsene per i fatti propri non fosse così genuino come sembrava?  
Chissà...

Appuntamento alla prossima settimana. Intanto, fate i bravi.


End file.
